Objective Data
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - CORRIGE par Onyr Sappho Wilde et REPOSTER - Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, le Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.
1. Chapter 1 : Recherches

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Recherches

« …. qui marque le début de la Première République de Bajor, qui a prospéré entre vingt et vingt-cinq milles années. »

Jim soupira, posa sa tête dans sa main et essaya de garder les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour la suite du semestre.

« Cette période peut être caractérisée par les grandes découvertes en matière d'art, de science, de mathématique …. »

Ses conseillers l'avaient averti qu'il devait obtenir son crédit d'histoire avant sa dernière année, mais il les avait ignoré, et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Personne ne devrait avoir à faire une thèse, aller à des cours de tactiques et de commandement avancés, et exercer un emploi sur le campus juste après être allé au cours le plus ennuyeux du monde à 0800 heures.

« …. comme en témoigne l'architecture classique vu sur B'hala par le grand designer et artiste, Sarisen. »

Jim griffonna quelques notes sur sa tablette et laissa son regard errer. La salle de conférence était à moitié remplie de cadets de première année, leur première semaine, comme le démontrait les expressions avides et les prises de notes frénétiques. Jim était assis au meilleur endroit : presque au fond de la salle, un siège côté couloir près de la porte, quelque chose que ces cadets au visage souriant n'avaient pas encore appris. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant quelques jolies humaines à sa gauche, et une rangée d'hommes Kressariens devant.

« …. sur lesquels le système des castes a été construit. Certaines preuves de ces résultats …. »

Et en plein milieu de la marée de cadets en uniforme rouge, sur la première rangée, sur le siège le plus proche du conférencier (un espace que même les cadets, la première semaine, savaient ignorer) était assis un Vulcain solitaire. Ça attisa immédiatement la curiosité de Jim. Il remarqua les oreilles pointues, les robes noires vulcaines, et combien il était chétif. Les Vulcains étaient généralement grands, et ce gars ressemblait à un enfant par rapport aux autres élèves. Jim l'observa quelques instants, remarquant qu'il ne tressaillait même pas, fixant juste le professeur, les mains jointes, et qu'il ne prenait pas de notes.

« Cela exige des interprétations des données de la première expéditions de l'espace Bajoran, que les savants appelleront plus tard …. »

La tablette de Jim s'alluma sur un message de son colocataire.

 **lmccoy : Dure nuit ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas le temps de découcher ce semestre.**

Jim étouffa un grognement et tapa une réponse.

 **Jkirk : J'ai dormi dans ma chambre, contrairement à certains.** **Commence tôt maintenant.**

 **Imccoy : Déjeuner à 1300 ?**

 **Jkirk : Peux pas. Travaille.**

« Cela met fin à la conférence d'aujourd'hui. » A peine ces mots se faisaient entendre que Jim se levait et commençait à avancer vers la porte. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit le petit Vulcain. Jim lui jeta un coup d'œil et réalisa, sous le choc, qu'il avait eu tort.

Le petit Vulcain n'était pas petit, comme un enfant. _C'était_ un enfant.

.

* * *

.

S'il y avait une chose à dire concernant HIST108 : Civilisations, c'est que c'était facile et que cela permettait à Jim de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Il pouvait écouter la conférence, prendre des notes occasionnelles, et lire pour son cours d'Ethnique Inter-espèces. Ou d'Exochimie. Ou d'Astrothéorie Avancée. Ou l'un des six autres cours qu'il prenait ce semestre parce qu'il était son propre bourreau et qu'il voyait son ticket pour l'espace à la ligne d'arrivée.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et ils avaient découverts Bajor, Selay, et Kesprytt III. Jim avait passé avec brio son essai de commandement et de conduite, et avait trouvé un groupe d'étude génial pour la Géométrie Subspatial Avancée, ce qui était l'une des rares fois du semestre où il exerçait quelque chose ressemblant à de la socialisation.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas eu d'offre. Dans sa classe d'histoire, en particulier, un certain nombre de première année avait entamé la conversation avec lui, y compris quelques humains, un Andorian plutôt tactile, et un Breen faisant un semestre à Starfleet pour un échange culturel. Breen. Vraiment bizarre.

L'enfant Vulcain était encore dans la classe, toujours assis dans le no man's land, écoutant attentivement sans jamais gigoter. Jim n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui, jusqu'à ce que l'Andorian tactile trébuche sur la sacoche du garçon, ce qui le fit renverser sa boisson du matin sur son uniforme bleu. Jim manqua de se faire éclabousser en se dirigeant vers son siège.

« _Qi'tarr'wae_ , » gronda l'Andorian. « Tes bottes seront dans l'eau. » Ça semblait insignifiant, pour ceux qui ne parlait pas l'Andorian et qui ne comprenait pas l'insulte, comme pour Jim. L'enfant, cependant, sembla très bien comprendre, le bout de ses oreilles devint vert et il détourna les yeux, semblant se refermer sur lui-même.

« Dégage. » Dit Jim sur le même ton. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers l'avant de la salle. L'autre homme regarda Jim mais ne répliqua pas, jetant un regard colérique vers l'enfant avant de prendre son siège. Jim baissa les yeux. « Tu vas bien, gamin ? »

Le jeune Vulcain hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Jim lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers sa place.

Le lendemain, le gamin déplaçait son siège vers le fond de la salle.

.

* * *

.

Le jeudi, Jim trouva quelques minutes pour retrouver Bones pour le déjeuner, où il tenta de manger le plus vite possible tout en ignorant le regard dégoûté de son colocataire posé sur lui.

« Les frites françaises ne se mélangent pas avec le milk-shake, hérétique. »

« Ne rejette pas tant que tu n'as pas essayé, » répondit Jim, la bouche pleine de frites.

« Répugnant. » Murmura Bones, essayant de détourner son attention du repas de Jim. « Il est encore là. »

Jim approcha la main du plateau de Bones et tenta d'attraper une de ses serviettes, mais son ami lui frappa la main. « Eh ! Tu en as plein. » Gémit-il. « Qui est là ? »

« Il était ici aussi la semaine dernière. » Dit Bones. « Même siège et tout. Je pense qu'il te regarde. Non ! Te retourne pas. »

Jim ricana. « Il est mignon ? »

Bones regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jim, observant.

« Oui. Certains pourraient dire adorable. Pour un Vulcain. »

« Adorable ? » répéta Jim, intrigué. « C'est mon type ? »

Bone lui lança un sourire énigmatique. « Non. »

Jim rigola, et se retourna. « Depuis quand les hommes adorables ne sont pas … » Jim se détourna vivement, Bones retenait un rire silencieux. « C'est le gamin, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, donnant un coup pied au médecin sous la table. Bones acquiesça, immensément amusé. Jim lui lança une frite.

« Tu le connais ? »

Jim hocha la tête, trempant ses frites dans son milk-shake. « Il est dans ma classe d'Histoire. Le gamin observe ou quelque chose comme ça, je crois. »

Les yeux de Bones s'élargirent. « Il vient. » Murmura-t-il.

Jim regarda autour de lui, et bien sûr, le jeune se dirigeait vers eux. Mais au lieu de s'approcher de leur table, le gamin continua à avancer et s'assit à une autre table. Cette fois, juste devant Jim. Il sortit une tablette et écrivit quelque chose, regardant Jim en prenant des notes.

« Il me regarde. » Marmonna Jim, fronçant les sourcils vers l'enfant.

« Peut-être qu'il est timide ? » Suggéra Bones.

« Ou peut-être que c'est un harceleur. » Continua Jim, avant d'attraper son plateau et de partir.

L'enfant Vulcain le regardait toujours, le suivant des yeux alors qu'il s'avançait.

« Est-ce que tu me regardes ? » Lui demanda Jim.

Le Vulcain verdit, mais ne détourna pas le regard. « Oui. Je voulais être discret, mais évidemment j'ai échoué. »

Jim se retint de rouler des yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il existe de nombreuses études qui indiquent que si le sujet est conscient d'être observé, son comportement changera invariablement. »

Génial. Jim était un projet scientifique.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

« Je recueille des données sur le comportement humanoïde. » Fit sérieusement le garçon.

« Écoute … »

« Je m'appelle Senik. » Le renseigna Senik.

« Écoute, Senik, c'est génial que tu t'intéresses à la science et tout, mais la plupart des humanoïdes n'apprécient pas d'être secrètement observé. Ça fait peur. Soit tu arrêtes, soit tu demandes la permission d'abord. »

Senik hocha solennellement la tête, et Jim partit vider son plateau.

.

* * *

.

Jim travaillait à la bibliothèque de Starfleet au laboratoire de recensement astrométrique. C'était à la fois le meilleur et le pire travail de ce système solaire, mais Jim était magnifiquement approprié pour lui. Tous les jours, il prenait son vélo et traversait le campus de l'Académie de Sausalito vers Starfleet HQ à San Francisco. Il s'asseyait pendant quelques heures à un comptoir, avec un minimum d'interruptions, et parfois appuyait sur un bouton sur une machine ou répondait aux questions d'un client. Il passait le reste de son temps à étudier, ce qui était un énorme bonus et dépassait de loin tout ennui.

Donc, c'était inhabituel que, une minute après le début de son quart, un client attende déjà dans son bureau.

« Alors, tu es fan d'astrométrie ? » Demanda Jim.

« Je suis intéressé par un grand nombre de sujets. » Déclara Senik, observant la pièce vide et le bureau.

Jim attendit en silence et, quand il fut évident que le jeune n'allait pas parler, il se racla la gorge et attira son attention. « Je peux t'aider ? »

« Puis-je vous observer dans votre environnement ? »

Bien, le gamin avait compris les règles. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que mes connaissances seront compromises par votre connaissance de mon observation. »

Jim était inexplicablement amusé. « C'était une question rhétorique. »

Senik acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Jim désigna les deux machines derrière lui. « Si elles émettent un bip, j'appuie sur les boutons. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide pour trouver des informations Astrométriques stockées dans la base de données, je les aide à les récupérer. Je passe le reste du temps à étudier. Tu comprends ? »

Senik hocha la tête. « Puis-je rester dans le bureau ? »

Jim désigna la chambre vide. « Tu ne veux pas attendre ici comme tout le monde ? »

Senik regarda derrière lui, puis de nouveau Jim. « Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, Cadet Kirk. »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. « Fait ce que tu veux. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Senik acquiesça, et Jim commença à taper sur la console d'ordinateur. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la rédaction de son rapport d'analyse de la simulation de ce matin, mais il était beaucoup trop conscient de la présence de Senik dans le bureau. Il leva les yeux vers lui et bien sûr, le jeune Vulcain l'observait.

« C'est impoli. » Dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas familier avec les règles sociales Terriennes. » Répondit Senik, avant de comprendre l'allusion et de détourner le regard.

« Quand tu dis que tu observes, tu m'observes moi ? Juste moi ? »

Senik acquiesça à nouveau. « Toutefois, je crois vous avoir assez observé pour le pour le moment. » Dit le garçon. « Je requiert votre aide, maintenant. »

James leva les yeux avec impuissance. « Oui ? »

« Êtes-vous actuellement engagé dans une relation ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Cela fait parti des données que je collecte. » Répondit Senik.

Jim décida de répondre, amusé. « Non, je suis célibataire. »

Senik hocha la tête. « Avez-vous des préférences de genre ? Ou êtes-vous indifférent à l'espèce, humanoïde ou autre ? »

Jim plissa les yeux. « Non, pas particulièrement. » Senik acquiesça à nouveau.

« Je demande votre aide dans une affaire. » Annonça le garçon, et Jim hocha la tête avec méfiance pour lui demander d'expliquer. « Je souhaite que vous m'accompagniez dîner. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Dîner ? Gamin, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. » Déclara-t-il. « Bien que tu sois un gamin adorable, j'ai une préférence pour les adultes. Je veux dire tout le temps. Seulement des adultes. C'est la règle. »

Senik pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur. « Vous vous méprenez, Cadet Kirk. Je ne demande pas à prendre part à la séduction Humaine. Je ne suis pas intéressé par vous de cette manière. »

« Oh, » Fit faiblement Jim, pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi faire. « Eh bien, je suis heureux que nous ayons réglé cette question. »

« Voulez-vous m'accompagner dîner ? Il y a un établissement approprié en dehors de la bibliothèque et – »

« Désolé, gamin. » L'interrompit Jim. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de chose. »

« Les Humains ont besoin de nourriture et d'interaction sociale pour maintenir des performances optimales. » Souligna Senik. « Ce serait pertinent de combiner les deux activités. »

« Je fonctionne très bien, merci. » Déclara le Cadet. « J'ai un papier à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, donc à moins que tu n'aies suivi les cours d'Ethique Inter-espèces ou que tu n'aies des connaissances en pratique de mariages inter-espèces – »

« Je peux vous aider pour votre cours d'Ethique Inter-espèces, » Intervint Senik, avant de préciser « pendant le dîner. Ce serait une utilisation plus efficace de votre temps. »

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les lois des mariages inter-espèces ? »

« Je peux vous aider. » Répéta vivement Senik.

« Qu'en est-il de ton temps ? Tu n'as pas des parents qui t'attendent à la maison ? »

Le visage de Senik s'assombrit. « Non. Ma mère est actuellement à bord de l'USS Stockholm. » Il ne donna pas d'autres informations, mais Jim pouvait combler les non-dits avec ce que lui-même avait connu. Il réfléchit un moment, et Senik leva les yeux.

« Okay. Je descends dans trois heures et demie. »

Senik hocha la tête …

…et resta silencieusement devant Jim pendant les trois heures et vingt-neuf minutes qui suivirent.

.

* * *

.

Senik conduisit Jim dans un restaurant à environ un pâté de maisons de la bibliothèque, un établissement multiethnique qui répondait aux divers goûts des membres de Starfleet. Il était un peu trop sophistiqué pour ce que c'était supposé être dans l'esprit de Jim : une session d'étude avec un préadolescent précoce. Les tables étaient couvertes des serviettes en tissus et de vraies bougies, c'était bien loin des trois années de nourriture grasses de la cafétéria.

Une hôtesse enjouée les mena dans une salle à manger presque déserte et une serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons, un coca et un thé. Jim parcourait le menu, sirotant son soda quand il remarqua que Senik fixait sa boisson.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Votre boisson est carbonatée ? » Demanda le vulcain, visiblement intrigué.

Jim hocha la tête et poussa la boisson vers le garçon. « Tu veux essayer ? » Senik secoua la tête.

« Tu as déjà essayé ? » Demanda Jim. Le garçon secoua à nouveau la tête. « Alors comment tu sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ? »

Jim fit mine de ne pas remarquer ô combien il ressemblait à sa mère à cet instant, et poussa la boisson plus près du vulcain. Senik prit le verre et l'examina. Jim l'observa faire dans l'expectative, pensant que la glace aurait le temps de fondre avant que Senik ne prenne une gorgée. Soudain, celui-ci reposa le verre et le repoussa vers Jim.

« Spock, » Dit-il soudainement sans explication.

Jim fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que _spock_ veut dire ? Est-ce de l'argot Vulcain ? »

« Je suis Spock. » Intervint une voix douce derrière lui.

Le Cadet se retourna pour voir un grand et maigre Vulcain. C'était le Lieutenant Commander Spock, lui indiqua un regard à l'uniforme de l'instructeur. Jim repoussa sa chaise et se mit au garde à vous, par habitude. Spock l'ignora.

« Senik, tu étais censé être à la maison à 1700 heures. »

« J'ai demandé à l'un de mes camarades de classe de participer à un repas avec moi. » répondit Senik, évitant le regard de l'adulte. « Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions de causer une interruption de votre soirée, _tomasu_. »

Spock regarda l'humain, toujours debout, formellement droit. « Si tu m'avais informé de tes plans, il n'y aurait eu aucune perturbation. Tu ne répondais pas à ton communicateur, mais j'ai été capable de trianguler le signal. » Il se tourna face à Jim. « Cadet, vous êtes excusé. »

Jim regarda Senik, qui était visiblement peu enclin à obéir à son aîné. « Le Cadet Kirk ne peut partir. Mon obligation envers lui n'est pas accomplie. »

Spock fixa l'humain. « Quelle obligation cet enfant a-t-il envers vous ? »

Jim fronça les sourcils, détestant l'accusation dans le ton de l'instructeur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait enlevé le gamin. « Monsieur, je ne suis pas certain que – »

« Je lui ai assuré que je pouvais l'aider concernant son cours d'Ethiques Inter-espèces. » Annonça fermement Senik.

« Cette assistance pourrait se faire aussi efficacement pas d'autres moyens, telle une vidéoconférence par exemple. » Contra Spock.

« Le temps du Cadet Kirk est précieux, sa charge de travail est de 42% plus exigeante que celle d'un cadet moyen de troisième année. Il est également employé dans la bibliothèque du laboratoire astrométrique, ce qui lui laisse peu de temps pour les repas et le sommeil. » Répondit le garçon. « Le Cadet Kirk n'a que très rarement des repas nutritifs ou fréquents. J'en ai conclu qu'un dîner partagé était le choix le plus logique, au profit de toutes les parties concernées. »

Bien que le Vulcain n'ait pas levé la voix, et qu'il semblait, par son ton, simplement commenter le temps qu'il faisait, Jim eut la nette impression qu'il était pris au milieu d'un conflit familial.

« Ecoutez. » Dit Jim, les deux paires d'yeux se tournant vers lui. « C'est bon, je devais m'en aller de toute façon. Mes 42% m'attendent. »

Spock leva la main et fit signe à Jim de rester. « Mes excuses Cadet Kirk, s'il vous plaît, continuez votre repas. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais me joindre à vous et j'escorterais Senik à la maison à la fin du repas. »

« Oh. D'accord, » répondit l'Humain, se sentant incroyablement maladroit.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'expression satisfaite de Senik lorsque Spock prit place à côté de Jim.

.

* * *

.

Jim savait peu de choses sur les Vulcains. D'une part, la plupart était télépathe au toucher et, en tant que tel, n'appréciait qu'occasionnellement le contact physique, de sorte que Jim fit un effort considérable pour garder tous ses membres loin d'eux. Il savait aussi que les Vulcains étaient végétariens, et par déférence pour ses compagnons de table, il mangea lui aussi un plat de lasagnes aux légumes avec du fromage Tellarite.

C'était révoltant.

Après une deuxième bouchée de courge fermentée et de fromage, il abandonna son assiette et essaya de saisir un autre morceau de pain dans la corbeille commune de la table. Cependant, c'était impossible pour lui de le faire discrètement, à cause des deux Vulcains qui le fixaient sans ciller. Jim n'était pas certain de savoir s'ils étaient naturellement horriblement associables, ou si c'était simplement une pratique culturelle.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire aux sujets de lois sur les mariages inter-espèces ? » Demanda-t-il à Senik.

« Mes connaissances sur le sujet sont faibles. » Répondit le garçon en regardant sa nourriture. Jim fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as dit que tu connaissais – »

« J'ai dit que je voulais vous aider, » Corrigea Senik, réduisant ses tomates en soupe sous l'agitation, refusant de lever les yeux. « Mon cousin est le produit d'un mariage inter-espèces, et serait donc une excellente source de connaissances. »

Cousin... Jim jeta un regard à un Spock ennuyé, en déduisit qu'il devait être le cousin en question. Le cousin qui était responsable de l'enfant en l'absence de ses parents. Les lèvres du Vulcain instructeur (demi-Vulcain ?) étaient fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre, et ne bougeaient que pour parler et corriger Senik.

« Est-ce que ton plan était de le forcer à venir ici ? » Demanda Jim, désignant l'adulte mécontent.

« Il ne serait pas venu de lui-même. » Expliqua le garçon, toujours sans lever les yeux. « J'ai dit que je voulais vous aider, et je l'ai fait. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » Le réprimanda Jim.

« Je ne connais pas les règles sociales Terriennes. » Répondit Senik pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

Le niveau de gêne monta d'un cran. Jim jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Spock, devenu sévère à la révélation du jeune Vulcain.

« Le Cadet Kirk a raison. » Déclara Spock. « Tu as été délibérément vague dans tes explications pour atteindre ton objectif. Un objectif qui n'est pas encore tout à fait clair. »

« Puis-je aller aux toilettes ? » Esquiva Senik qui, sans attendre de réponse, se leva et se retira hors de la salle à manger, les deux adultes observant sa fuite, stupéfaits.

Jim estima que le deuxième cercle de l'Enfer devait ressembler à ça. Manger une nourriture infecte d'origine étrangère avec un adolescent sous de faux prétextes, rejoint par un professeur Vulcain sévère et bienséant aux cheveux parfaitement taillés. Cheveux dans lesquels Jim aurait voulu faire courir ses doigts, curieux de savoir ce à quoi Spock ressemblerait avec la chevelure noire indomptée et sauvage.

Jim soupira, et les yeux de du Vulcain se levèrent pour considérer le cadet. « Je pense que je suis son projet scientifique. » Annonça l'humain.

Spock leva un sourcil, ce qui, pensa Jim, était un peu incongru sur le visage d'un Vulcain mais étrangement attrayant. « Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

« Il m'observe depuis un certain moment, je crois. Une observation pour un projet sur le comportement humanoïde. J'ai interrompu ses observations au déjeuner aujourd'hui, alors je pense qu'il essaie de m'observer dans des environnements uniques. »

Spock hocha pensivement la tête. « Senik est sur Terre depuis deux mois, et il a quelques difficultés d'adaptation ici, loin de ses parents. Je suis celui qui lui a suggéré d'étudier ses camarades de classe pour comprendre les comportements non-Vulcain. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si … consciencieux dans sa quête de compréhension. »

« Vous l'élevez ? »

« Sa mère vit chez mon père. T'Mae est à bord du Stockholm pour une expédition scientifique de l'Académie des sciences de Vulcain et m'a accordé la _tashan_ , ou tutelle, de Senik en son absence. » Dit Spock, en sirotant son thé Vulcain.

Jim attrapa un autre rouleau de pain, arracha un morceau et mâcha lentement. « Ce doit être dur pour lui, ne pas avoir de vrais amis de son âge ici. »

« Les Vulcains n'ont guère besoin d'interaction sociale dans la façon dont les humains les conçoivent. » Répondit l'autre homme. Se fiant au comportement étrange de Senik, Jim avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il n'était pas non plus en désaccord avec cette idée. « J'ai observé que les Humains tentent souvent d'établir des parallèles entre eux et les autres espèces, des parallèles qui n'existent pas, dans un effort de leur part de créer une relation. C'est ainsi que les Humains se rattachent à l'Univers. »

« Donc vous pensez que nous essayons de rendre les autres espèces plus humaines parce que nous n'arrivons pas à les accepter telles qu'elles sont ? » Demanda Jim, un peu perturbé. Spock n'était pas la première personne à accuser les Humains, en particulier ceux qui servaient dans Starfleet, de donner à la Terre une trop grande influence sur les autres quadrants, au point de créer une hégémonie culturelle.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit Spock. « L'empathie humaine s'est révélée être un trait précieux dans la formation et le maintien de la Fédération. Je crois que c'est une caractéristique dont j'ai naturellement hérité de ma mère humaine, mais que j'ai tout de même appris à connaître en grandissant. »

Humain. Spock était en partie Humain.

« J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ma question impolie, mais j'aimerais beaucoup entendre l'histoire de vos parents. D'un point de vue académique, bien sûr. »

« Je n'y suis pas opposé. » Dit Spock, et Jim sourit avec reconnaissance. Au cours des dix minutes qui suivirent, le brun partagea avec lui l'histoire fascinante de l'Humaine Amanda Grayson et de l'Ambassadeur Vulcain Sarek, un exemple parfait pour le droit interstellaire et éthique.

Bien que Jim ne l'admettrait jamais et devant personne, encore moins devant le Lieutenant Commander Spock, l'histoire était aussi terriblement romantique. Il avait toujours été attiré par les amours maudits.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hypothèses

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Hypothèses

Senik regardait l'humain et son cousin converser, remarquant la douce inclinaison de la tête de Kirk indiquant un intérêt manifeste. La posture de Spock était détendue, ses épaules parallèles à celles de Kirk, montrant aussi son intérêt pour l'autre. Senik se rapprocha, se demandant s'il pouvait déterminer le diamètre des pupilles de l'humain à cette distance.

« Eh petit, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda une serveuse d'un ton condescendant. Senik se leva de son point d'observation et se retourna.

« Non, merci. » Répondit-il.

« Tu devrais pas espionner les adultes. » Dit-elle en déplaçant son plateau de boissons sur son autre main.

« Je n'espionne pas. » Corrigea platement Senik. _Espionner_ indiquait un subterfuge – or, c'était de la science.

La serveuse haussa les épaules et laissa Senik à ses observations. De derrière les fougères artificielles, il commença à calculer les habitudes de respirations du Cadet qui pourraient être élevées.

.

* * *

.

Quand Senik émergea finalement des fougères pour reprendre sa place, Spock et Jim avaient manifestement mis fin à la conversation. Kirk regardait la mauvaise reproduction de peinture sur le mur, mâchant son quatrième rouleau de pain, ses lasagnes abandonnées pour des raisons inconnues, et Spock terminait sa dernière feuille de salade. Sa propre soupe était froide maintenant, raison de plus pour mettre fin aux observations de la soirée.

« Cadet Kirk, je vous remercie pour votre compagnie. J'espère ne pas avoir trop empiété sur votre temps. » Déclara formellement Senik.

« Pas de problème, c'était … » Kirk eut du mal à trouver le mot approprié. « Amusant. »

Un choix de mot intéressant, et une autre indication de joie sociale. Senik hocha la tête, et retint mentalement ce rapport subjectif avec les autres données qu'il devrait synthétiser et étudier une fois à la maison.

Kirk et Spock se levèrent, se saluèrent, et Jim quitta la salle à manger. Senik regarda Spock suivre des yeux la silhouette du Cadet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. L'adulte se tourna alors vers lui.

« Quand j'ai suggéré que tu étudies tes camarades de classe pour comprendre le comportement humain, il n'a jamais été question de suivre un Cadet de l'Académie. » lui apprit Spock, prenant sa puce de crédit pour payer le repas.

Senik considéra les paroles de Spock. « Je tâcherais d'être plus transparent dans mes efforts, pour autant que cela ne gêne pas la nature objective de mes observations. »

« Ce sera acceptable. » Répondit Spock, faisant signe à Senik d'ouvrir la voie vers la sortie du restaurant.

.

* * *

.

Comme à leur habitude, Senik et Spock rompirent leur jeûne ensemble en début de matinée. C'était habituellement un moment silencieux. Spock mangeait des fruits frais et des flocons d'avoine, tandis que Senik préférait le _pir mah_ Vulcain synthétisé. La nourriture Terrienne laissait à désirer.

Après avoir rassemblé ses observations et synthétisé les données du premier rendez-vous du Cadet Kirk et de Spock, qui serait désigné sous l'acronyme Rencontre au Restaurant, Senik avait formulé une hypothèse. Un tiers du semestre s'étant écoulé, il décida que le temps était essentiel et qu'il devait entamer la prochaine étape de l'expérience.

« Le Cadet Kirk a reçu les meilleurs notes dans ses trois derniers examens de Commandement et de Conduite. » Rapporta Senik, en s'asseyant à la petite table de la cuisine. Spock leva les yeux de son fruit et haussa un sourcil. Le plus jeune interpréta cela comme une permission à continuer. « Il est souvent parmi les dix meilleurs de ses classes. Dans notre cours d'Histoire, il est juste après moi. »

« Essayes-tu de converser comme les Humains ? » Demanda Spock, dérouté par la soudaine volubilité de Senik.

« Le Cadet Kirk est un humain admirable. » Dit le garçon, ignorant la question de son cousin. « Je le trouve intelligent, honnête, et travailleur. Pas vous ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire. » Avança prudemment le Vulcain, toujours incertain à propos des intentions de Senik. « Je tiens à te rappeler que la plupart des êtres humains préfèrent socialiser avec des pairs de leur âge. »

Senik hocha la tête. « Le Cadet Kirk est âgé de 26,3 cycles Terriens. » Dit-il, avant de jeter un regard appuyé vers Spock. « 1,6 cycles de moins que vous. Cadet Kirk préférerait socialiser avec vous. »

L'adulte cligna des yeux. « Je ne pense pas. »

Senik continua. « Il suit ses études de Commandement à l'Académie, terminant sa troisième année. Mes recherches indiquent qu'il est très probable qu'il reçoive une attestation à bord du Shenandoah, du Farragut, ou très probablement de l'Enterprise. »

Spock considéra cette information pendant 1,9 secondes de plus que nécessaire. Intriguant. « Comment tes recherches ont-elles pu t'amener à de telles conclusions ? » Demanda-t-il après une gorgée de thé.

Le teint du garçon se colora d'un vert clair, une habitude profondément embarrassante dont la plupart de ses pairs s'étaient longtemps moqués, mais Spock ne la commentait jamais. « Mes cours de l'après-midi sont près des zones d'entraînement tactique. Bon nombre des instructeurs communiquent régulièrement avec Starfleet dans la salle des professeurs, qui a une mauvaise ventilation. »

« Tu espionnais. » Conclut le Vulcain. Senik hocha la tête et Spock le regarda sévèrement. « C'est inapproprié d'écouter des conversations qui ne te concernent en rien. Tu aurais pu entendre des informations classifiées. Je te conseille de ne jamais répéter à qui que ce soit, moi y compris, ce que tu as entendu. »

Senik hocha à nouveau la tête et retourna à son repas.

Dans l'ensemble, il considérait ce petit-déjeuner comme un nouveau succès pour la science.

.

* * *

.

Quand la mère de Sénik avait eu un poste en tant qu'officier scientifique à bord du Stockholm, il avait eu le choix entre deux options : aller vivre chez son père, Stutok, ou être placé sous la tutelle de son cousin, Spock. Senik ne pouvait pas réellement dire pourquoi il avait choisi son cousin plutôt que son père. Stutok aurait pu lui fournir une bonne éducation et le personnel de la maison aurait veillé à ses besoins. C'était la solution la plus logique, et il l'avait finalement rejetée.

Senik avait grandi en écoutant les récits sur Spock, fils de Sarek et de Lady Amanda. Il n'était qu'un enfant en bas âge lorsque son cousin avait refusé un poste à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain pour postuler à Starfleet, un scandale pour la communauté scientifique. T'Mae, sa mère, n'avait exprimé aucune opinion sur la question, que ce soit en tant que scientifique ou en tant que parent, mais chaque enfant Vulcain à l'école avait eut quelque chose à dire sur le mi-humain Spock. Traitre à son sang. _Kre'nath_. Bâtard. Senik avait une fois répété ce qu'il avait entendu à T'Mae.

« _Duhik_. » Avait-elle dit. Insensé. « _K'lalatar prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_. » Infinie diversité pour des combinaisons infinies. Vouloir changer Spock était illogique et célébrer son unicité était ce que voulait dire être Vulcain. « Bien que certains l'ait oublié. » Avait-elle rajouté. Certains, il l'apprendrait plus tard, incluait son propre père.

Trois ans plus tard, Senik rencontrait Spock pour la première fois. Il était revenu à Vulcain juste avant d'obtenir son diplôme à l'Académie de Starfleet, en passe de devenir l'un de ses diplômés les plus distingués. T'Mae emmena Senik rendre hommage à son cousin. À l'âge tendre de six ans, il avait passé l'intégralité de la visite debout auprès de sa mère à regarder les adultes converser, et en particulier son cousin. Spock se distinguait parmi la foule de robes de couleur naturelle, son uniforme de Cadet étant comme le sable de Vulcain.

Senik le regardait avec adoration, cataloguant toutes les différences, chaque manière unique et expression subtile. Spock était exotique. Il était intéressant, indépendant, et cultivé. Il incarnait pour Senik un avenir de possibilité qu'il était certain de ne pas trouver sur Vulcain.

2,7 ans plus tard, quand il eut neuf ans et que T'Mae lui demanda de faire un choix, celui-ci fut étonnamment simple à faire.

.

* * *

.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aimait pas dans sa nouvelle vie sur Terre. Le climat, en particulier celui de San Francisco, était froid et humide. La nourriture était trop sucrée ou mal épicée. L'enseignement obligatoire était tout à fait insuffisant. L'eau avait un goût d'argile. Les magasins ne connaissaient pas le dentifrice Vulcain.

Senik en était venu à la conclusion que la seule chose qu'il aimait réellement sur Terre était les êtres humains. Contrairement à ses compatriotes Vulcains (y compris son père), il trouvait les Humains fascinants. Les pires d'entre eux étaient cruels, à la limite de la folie. Les meilleurs étaient ingénieux, adaptables et compatissants. Et le Cadet James Tiberius Kirk était, selon les renseignements et calculs objectifs de Senik, le summum de ce que l'Humanité avait de meilleur à offrir.

Senik essayait de garder cela à l'esprit alors qu'il suivait le Cadet Kirk à travers le campus, sous l'air froid du soir, vingt-quatre heures après la _Rencontre au Restaurant_. Il se déplaçait à quelques mètres de lui, essayant de suivre le rythme de l'humain d'une façon qui était, il l'espérait, discrète sans être aussi « bizarre » que l'avait déclaré Kirk. Senik avait consulté le dictionnaire Terrien standard concernant ce mot et avait conclu que son erreur n'avait pas été d'observer Kirk, mais qu'il aurait eu plus de succès en étant invisible.

Kirk était en compagnie de son compagnon de dortoir à l'Académie, le Docteur Leonard McCoy. Kirk et McCoy se dirigeaient vers un établissement potable en bordure du Campus, une destination populaire pour les loisirs et la socialisation en dehors des heures scolaires. Senik regarda Kirk tenir la porte à McCoy pour qu'il puisse entrer en premier. Puis l'humain se tourna en direction de Senik, qu'il avait remarqué en train de les suivre, et lui fit un signe.

Senik sentit avec plaisir qu'il avait atteint l'un de ses objectifs. Kirk l'avait vu et lui avait adressé un geste Terrien de salutation. Ce fut l'affirmation qu'il cherchait. Senik devait suivre les règles tacites d'observation du comportement humanoïde.

Senik traversa la rue jusqu'à l'établissement, pas certain de l'endroit où le Cadet Kirk et le Dr McCoy avaient disparu. Il parcourut du regard le pub modérément rempli pour les voir s'asseoir à une table dans un coin. Senik resta là où il était, pesant mentalement les avantages de chaque point d'observation avant d'être bousculé par des clients. Il fit son choix et alla s'assoir au comptoir du bar désert, où un miroir lui permettait d'étudier son sujet.

« Bonjour. » Roucoula une barmaid blonde et plantureuse. « Qu'est-ce que je te sers, chéri ? »

« Thé. Earl Grey. Chaud. » Déclara le garçon, repliant ses pieds sous lui pour mieux voir par-dessus le comptoir. « S'il vous plaît. »

Elle sourit, comme si Senik avait dit quelque chose d'amusant.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans faire un mouvement pour lui préparer sa boisson.

« Oui. »

« Ils savent que tu es ici ? »

Senik hocha la tête. « Il a indiqué avoir pris connaissance de ma présence. »

La barmaid sourit encore. Étrange. Elle s'éloigna, permettant à Senik de consacrer son attention au Cadet Kirk.

Il était affalé, une main sur sa boisson, l'autre bougeant sauvagement alors qu'il parlait au Dr McCoy. Ses épaules étaient inclinées vers son ami, mais n'étaient pas parallèles aux siennes. Le médecin cherchait furtivement du regard quelque chose au bar, son attention étant retenue par la femme préparant le thé de Senik. Kirk ne semblait pas préoccupé par l'attention divisé de McCoy.

« Thé Earl Grey. » Dit la barmaid, déposant la tasse fumante devant le garçon. « D'où est-ce que tu viens, gamin ? »

« Vulcain. » Répondit Senik en saisissant sa tasse.

« Wow, tu es loin de chez toi. » Remarqua-t-elle. Senik la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ouais, moi aussi je voudrais savoir. » Intervint une voix familière derrière lui.

Senik se retourna sur son tabouret, ses yeux presque au niveau de ceux du Cadet Kirk, le Docteur McCoy debout à côté de lui, jetant des regards nerveux sur Kirk, Senik et la barmaid blonde.

« Je continue mes observations. » Répondit Senik. « J'ai interprété votre geste comme la permission dont nous avons parlé hier. »

La bouche de Kirk s'ouvrit une fois, puis se ferma.

« Vous m'avez fait signe. » Expliqua Senik.

Kirk renifla. « Je t'ai fait signe de t'en aller. » Siffla-t-il dans un souffle pour que seul Senik puisse entendre.

« Je l'avais interprété comme une permission. Je tentais de me conformer à vos règles. »

L'humain leva la main pour se frotter le front sous une possible frustration. « Désolé pour ça, Christine. » Dit-il à la barmaid.

Christine sourit largement à Senik, encore, sans raison apparente. « Un de tes amis, Jimmy ? »

« Euh, en quelque sorte. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers McCoy. « Je pense que Senik et moi nous avons besoin de parler. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

Kirk inclina légèrement la tête vers le bar, communiquant apparemment quelque chose d'important d'une manière non verbale. Le médecin hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur Christine, ses pupilles se dilatant et son rythme cardiaque augmentant de vingt-trois pourcent. Une imperceptible rougeur lui monta aux joues et aux oreilles.

Fascinant.

Senik sauta du tabouret et récupéra son thé sur le comptoir, avant de suivre le Cadet Kirk à sa table. Le Dr McCoy prit le siège laissé vacant, s'asseyant au bar pour engager la conversation avec Christine.

« Encore combien de temps tu vas jouer à ça ? » Demanda Kirk en prenant un siège.

Senik réfléchit à la question. « Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous voulez dire. Je ne me livre pas à des activités récréatives. J'observe votre comportement. »

« Essayons d'une autre façon. » Grogna l'humain. Puis il se redressa, les mains jointes sur la table, fixant Senik d'un regard assuré. « Les paramètres de ton observation sont inacceptables. Je suis en train de me socialiser hors du campus pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et je ne veux pas avoir un enfant Vulcain qui me suive à chaque bar de Sausalito. Tu n'es pas censé être à la maison ? Où est Spock ? »

« Il est actuellement engagé dans des exercices d'entraînement au laboratoire de gravité. » L'informa Senik. « Il est qualifié à la fois comme tacticien et comme scientifique. Il aspire à servir à bord d'un vaisseau l'année prochaine. »

« Logique. » Répondit Kirk. « Je suis sûr qu'il serait également logique que tu rentres chez toi. Immédiatement. »

« Négatif. » Répliqua Senik en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Il est logique de déduire qu'il soutient mon dévouement envers mes études comme un collègue scientifique. Spock est considéré comme intelligent et bien éduqué selon les normes humaines et vulcaines. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'est. » Dit Kirk, ne le contestant pas non plus sur ce point.

Intérieurement, Senik se sentait profondément heureux. Le Cadet appréciait bien évidemment les compétences et les qualités de Spock, un très bon signe concernant ses hypothèses. Cependant, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et lui fit réévaluer ses observations des deux dernières semaines.

« Cadet Kirk, fréquentez-vous cet établissement pour trouver un partenaire ? »

Les sourcils de Kirk se soulevèrent d'étonnement. « Un partenaire ? »

« Mes recherches sur le comportement social humain indiquent que ces établissements sont souvent fréquentés pour rencontrer des partenaires potentiels. »

« Tu es terriblement préoccupé par ma vie amoureuse inexistante. » Répondit le cadet. « Non. Pas de partenaire. Je suis ici comme ailier de Bones. » Il fit une pause puis s'expliqua. « Je suis le gars qui aide son ami à approcher une … partenaire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Déclara Senik, lorgnant le médecin qui était toujours assis au bar, cette fois regardant Christine préparer une boisson au citron vert.

Kirk soupira. « C'est Christine Chapel, l'une des infirmières de Starfleet. Mon ami la trouve attirante, mais est trop mal à l'aise pour l'approcher. Donc, les nuits où elle travaille, je viens parfois ici avec lui, pour lui donner un peu de confiance sociale pour lui parler. »

Senik regarda le Dr McCoy accepter la boisson au citron et sourire avec enthousiasme. Dès que Christine se détourna, le médecin grimaça.

« Il n'aime pas la boisson qu'elle a préparé. » Rapporta Senik. « Pourtant, il la boit. »

« Ouais, eh bien on fait des choses stupides comme ça quand on aime quelqu'un. »

Senik se tourna vers le Cadet Kirk, rangeant cet aveu parmi les autres donnés qu'il avait recueillies sur le comportement humain.

« Sont-ils adaptés l'un pour l'autre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Kirk haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pourquoi es-tu intéressé par ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a une gamine humaine qui t'intéresse ? Tu es à la recherche de quelques conseils amoureux ? Parce que je dois t'avertir, Bones ne pourra pas te renseigner là-dessus. »

« Illogique. J'ai une femme. » Répondit-il, remarquant une expression perplexe sur le visage du Cadet Kirk. Senik regarda Christine Chapel se pencher sur le bar, et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du Dr McCoy, le faisant rire.

« Eh bien, tout va bien. » Commenta Kirk. Senik hocha la tête, pas certain de ce dont il était témoin. « Le temps pour moi de me sortir ça de la tête, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir étudier dans ma chambre ce soir finalement. »

Senik ne comprit pas à quoi il faisait référence, mais décida que c'était hors de propos. Son sujet était sur le point de partir étudier, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu pour ce soir. Il réfléchit rapidement à des solutions possibles à ce changement.

« Je connais un endroit convenable où vous pourrez étudier. » Déclara Senik. L'humain le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Le bâtiment des sciences. Vous ne serez pas dérangé. »

Kirk fronça les sourcils. « Le bâtiment des sciences est fermé à cette heure-ci. »

Senik passa la main sous ses robes vulcaines et sortit une puce que le Cadet Kirk observa avec intérêt. « Pas pour tout le monde. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Concept expérimental

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Concept expérimental

La salle de l'ingénierie était en ruine. La plupart des membres de l'équipage était morts, le vaisseau lourdement endommagé, les plaques de gravité désactivées, laissant deux survivants connus, Ue et Caldera, se tenant au mur alors que les débris flottaient autour d'eux. Ils essayaient de se rendre aux capsules de sauvetage, mais les systèmes défaillants leur assuraient que, s'ils laissaient l'ingénierie dans cet état, ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre les capsules avant que l'oxygène ne vienne à manquer. Entre eux, il n'y avait qu'un coffre de travail. Caldera travaillait à restaurer la gravité, et Ue essayait de déterminer les systèmes endommagés du navire, pour trouver un moyen de ramener l'air. Tout à coup, le sifflement du gaz remplit la salle obscure.

« Une fuite de Plasma ! » Cria Caldera par-dessus le sifflement des inondations de gaz dans l'ingénierie. « Nous pouvons tenir pendant deux minutes, max. Je ne peux pas réparer cette foutue gravité et réinitialiser les bobines. »

Les yeux d'Ue passèrent sur Caldera et les caisses de gravité inopérables. « Laisse-la. Occupe-toi des bobines, je vais essayer de nous gagner du temps. »

Caldera hocha la tête et se balança vers un mur pour se pousser vers la bobine, mais elle dépassa sa destination, heurta un mur, et commença à dériver dans les airs en un mouvement lent.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-elle. Ue fit écho à ce sentiment.

Avec rien à quoi se raccrocher, elle flottait sans pouvoir agir. Ue travaillait frénétiquement sur le panneau de commande.

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ! » Annonça Ue, en prenant soin de se tenir au mur. « Je vais essayer de réacheminer l'énergie de l'autre panneau, peut-être que ça peut réinitialiser les bobines. »

Caldera agita inutilement les bras. « Non ! Ça va – »

Mais Ue avait déjà envoyé la montée subite de puissance, provoquant une pluie d'étincelles. Immédiatement, les lumières revinrent et la gravité reprit. Ue et Caldera tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Félicitations, Cadets, vous avez déclenché une fuite de plasma, ce qui a provoqué l'explosion du noyau. » Dit une voix sur le canal audio du simulateur. La communication coupa et le capitaine Pike soupira, se détournant de l'écran de la salle d'observation de l'instructeur. « Ça, Commander, c'est ce que les Humains appellent un grand bordel. »

Spock hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il était censé répondre. Trois voies possibles avec le simulateur de gravité zéro, et tous les cadets avaient échoué à comprendre la principale leçon de l'exercice. Il regarda les Cadets Ue et Caldera se lever lentement, et prendre place parmi les autres cades de la plate-forme de simulation, les autres échangeant avec eux des regards compatissants.

« Les résultats ne sont pas favorables. » Dit-il finalement. « Soit les paramètres de simulation ne sont pas appropriés, soit – »

« Nous avons un lot de cadets pas préparés qui sont jugés inaptes pour le lancement le mois prochain. »

Spock se sentit illogiquement mécontent par l'évaluation de Pike, mais il était du même avis. Il avait formé ces dix cadets pour servir sur l'Enterprise pour son voyage inaugural. Ils avaient réunis tous les critères sur le papier, mais dans la pratique, ils n'avaient pu jongler entre les multiples demandes sous pression.

Spock se tourna lorsque la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, révélant le Cadet James Kirk. Celui-ci sursauta en apercevant Pike et Spock, fit un pas en arrière.

« Désolé, mauvaise salle. » Lâcha le cadet en essayant de faire demi-tour. Mais une autre personne bloquait la porte.

« C'est la salle d'observation, Cadet Kirk. » Corrigea une jeune voix familière.

« C'est occupé. » Siffla Kirk. « On s'en va. »

Au lieu de partir, Senik contourna Kirk et entra dans la salle. « _Tomasu_ Spock, le Cadet Kirk a exprimé l'intérêt de voir cette partie du bâtiment des sciences. »

Jim Kirk réussit à cacher le choc et l'embarras derrière un sourire poli. « Capitaine Pike, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir monsieur. Commander Spock, désolé d'interrompre votre soirée à nouveau, juste un autre problème de communication avec Senik. Je vais y aller maintenant. » Kirk commença à se diriger lentement vers la porte, mais Senik ne bougea pas.

Spock leva un sourcil en regardant son jeune cousin. « Je suis surpris de te voir, _tomasu_ Senik. J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment, toi et le Cadet Kirk. »

« Vous avez une clé. » Répondit simplement Senik.

Spock se remémora sa journée, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa clé du bâtiment depuis de nombreux jours. « Tu as pris ma clé ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Senik. Il ne voyait pas ça comme une atteinte à la vie privée ou une infraction.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous trouver ici à cette heure. » Annonça Spock. Senik cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris. « Les installations de Starfleet sont fermées pendant certaines heures. » Rappela-t-il au jeune garçon.

« Il est illogique d'interdire l'accès au bâtiment pendant certaines heures. » Souligna Senik. « Le but du bâtiment des sciences est l'apprentissage, qui peut se manifester à toute heure. »

Si Spock avait laissé son côté Humain parler, il aurait soupiré et se serait pincé l'arrête du nez, comme il avait vu le Capitaine Pike faire à de nombreuses occasions. Le comportement Vulcain de Senik face à des situations très humaines donnait lieu à des évènements étranges. Lors de la première et unique tentative de l'enfant d'intégrer une école primaire Terrienne, il avait tenté de partir après douze minutes, après avoir terminé le travail pour la journée et avait refusé de participer aux activités de groupe de la classe. Senik et le directeur d'école s'étaient engagés dans un débat de pédagogie inter-espèces depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Spock était arrivé. Ce jour-là, il l'avait retiré de l'école et inscrit à l'Académie.

« Veuillez excuser mon jeune cousin. Il n'est pas familier avec le protocole de Starfleet. » Dit-il à Pike.

« C'est bon, Spock. » répondit Pike avec bienveillance, avant de jeter un regard sévère à l'humain. « Kirk, quel est votre excuse ? »

Kirk désigna le jeune vulcain. « Je suis avec lui, monsieur. Il a suggéré une visite des coins restreints et dangereux de l'Académie de Starfleet. »

« Je n'ai rien suggéré de dangereux. » Rétorqua Senik, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Kirk.

Pike se mit rire, bien que Spock ne trouva rien d'amusant à cette situation. Il était intéressant de noter que Senik n'avait pas nié que ce fût son idée, confirmant les soupçons de Spock. Le « projet scientifique » sur le Cadet Kirk continuait. Il ne savait cependant pas pourquoi l'humain avait accepté cette idée.

« Eh bien, Cadet, vous venez de vous désigner volontaire pour être notre prochain cobaye. » Déclara Pike, en faisant un pas en avant pour attraper l'épaule de Kirk et lui ouvrir la voie vers une autre porte reliée au couloir, vers la simulation en laboratoire. « Commander Spock, pourquoi vous et Kirk n'iriez pas là-bas pour leur montrer comment on fait ? »

« Monsieur ? Faire quoi ? » Demanda Kirk, tournant la tête pour regarder Spock avec un regard inquiet.

Le Vulcain suivit silencieusement les deux hommes, laissant Senik dans la salle d'observation malgré sa confusion partagée.

« C'est une simulation de gravité zéro. » Expliqua Pike, la main toujours serrée sur l'épaule de Kirk au cas où il déciderait de s'enfuir. « Tu es parfait pour cet emploi. Il te suffit de suivre l'exemple de Spock, vous y arriverez. »

Il guida Kirk dans le laboratoire de simulation, équipé de manière à ressembler à une salle des machines d'un vaisseau quelconque, et se tourna pour faire face aux autres cadets qui attendaient sur la plate-forme d'observation. Spock fit un geste pour indiquer à Kirk de prendre sa place sur un carré jaune collé au sol, à côté de lui-même.

« Le Commander Spock et le Cadet Kirk vont vous montrer comment cette simulation est censé fonctionner. » Annonça Pike. Le groupe regarda l'instructeur et son camarade classe avec un intérêt renouvelé. « Prenez des notes, je souhaite une analyse complète pour demain. »

Spock se tourna vers Kirk. « Dans cette simulation, le navire a été fortement endommagé. Vous êtes familier avec le protocole de gravité zéro ? »

« Ouais, mon premier semestre. » Dit Kirk. Spock pencha la tête, curieux de savoir comment un première année avait pu s'inscrire à un cours avancé réservé aux troisièmes années. Kirk expliqua. « Je prenais des cours en dehors de l'Académie. »

« J'espère que vous vous souvenez des principes de base. » Répondit Spock.

« Oh, bien sûr, c'est comme faire du vélo. » Sourit Jim avec un clin d'œil. Spock n'était pas certain de ce que Kirk essayait de transmettre, mais il sentit une étrange sensation enfler entre son cœur et son estomac.

Quelques instants après que Pike ait quitté le laboratoire, la salle était tamisée, les lumières clignotaient en alerte rouge. Le simulateur anti-gravité commençait, imitant un dysfonctionnement de la plaque de gravité. Kirk et Spock commencèrent à flotter lentement vers le plafond. Avec la facilité de la pratique, Spock attrapa le bras de Kirk et ils se déplacèrent ensemble, poussant stratégiquement sur les débris flottant jusqu'à la paroi où se trouvait une console d'ordinateur et l'équipement d'urgence. Jim attrapa une paire de bottes à gravité et les tendit à Spock, avant de prendre les siennes. Le brun enveloppant sa main autour du bras de Jim pendant qu'il les enfilait. Il appuya sur les boutons, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une seule de ses bottes s'alourdit. Il regarda le Vulcain sans faire de commentaire, et attrapa son bras pour lui fournir la même aide, ignorant que Spock savait que ses bottes seraient défectueuses, comme les paramètres de la simulation l'indiquaient. La Vulcain suivit ce qui était prévu, mit ses bottes et tenta de les activer.

« Nous sommes en possession d'une seule botte de gravité fonctionnelle. » Rapporta Spock. « Je suggère que nous cherchions des survivants dans notre périmètre immédiat. »

Kirk acquiesça, une main fixée sur la paroi, l'autre sur la console. « Aucun signe de vie dans cette section, monsieur. »

Une alarme retentit, indiquant que l'oxygène était compromis. Kirk commença immédiatement à vérifier les systèmes du navire. « L'énergie a été compromise, une bobine de plasma s'est désaligné, et nous avons moins de deux minutes de réserve en oxygène. »

Spock fronça les sourcils, quelqu'un avait changé les paramètres de la simulation. Ils auraient dû avoir au moins quatre minutes, ce qui aurait été largement suffisant pour arriver à la conclusion logique que Spock avait déterminé. Le temps restreint forçait Spock à prendre le contrôle de la situation dans le cadre de la démonstration.

« Cadet, vous allez vous diriger vers la capsule de sauvetage. Je vais suivre vos progrès d'ici et rediriger l'énergie le long de votre chemin. »

C'était la solution. Deux cadets, un survivant. À en juger par l'expression sombre de Kirk, l'ironie de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé. « Vous allez mourir. » Dit-il. _Comme_ _George Kirk_.

Spock hocha brièvement la tête. « Ma physiologie va me permettre de tenir plus longtemps. »

« Non. » Dit Kirk, tapant sur l'écran de la console. « C'est la bobine arrière. » Rapporta-t-il. « Il faut la réaligner manuellement, et nous aurons sept minutes de plus, au minimum. »

Spock le savait, mais il savait aussi que se rendre à la bobine arrière en moins de deux minutes n'était pas possible. Elle était située entre les deux grands systèmes de relais, accessible uniquement à partir des tubes refroidissant derrière l'ingénierie. À partir de là, un bras humain pouvait l'atteindre à travers l'espace, mais ne pouvait toucher la bobine, ce qui était dangereux et difficile à faire sans équipement approprié.

Bien entendu, Kirk avait désobéi à son ordre direct, qui était de fuir, et les chances de succès n'étaient pas en leur faveur, mais Spock vit l'expression intense de Kirk et se sentit obligé de se conformer à son choix.

Kirk se retourna vers lui. « Tenez-moi, » Commanda-t-il, en tendant son bras. Spock ne pouvait pas aider, mais jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des caméras dans l'espoir que Pike savait ce que Kirk cherchait à faire. « J'ai une idée. » Insista-t-il. Spock prit obligeamment le bras du blond pour le maintenir, et Kirk désactiva la gravité de sa botte.

L'humain se redressa ensuite, la tête en bas, et attrapa la cheville de Spock comme ancrage, alors qu'il déchirait une partie ouverte de la paroi pour prendre un câble utilisé pour la machine anti-gravité.

« Ça ne fait pas partie de notre simulation. » L'informa Spock.

« Si je peux le toucher, c'est que ça fait partie de la simulation. » Rétorqua Kirk. Ce qui était correct. Techniquement.

Kirk commença à attacher une extrémité du câble sur la console de gravité et remis l'autre à Spock. « Tenez-le, et ne lâchez pas. »

Il posa ses pieds contre le mur et poussa vers la bobine de plasma comme un nageur, le câble traînant derrière lui. Il atterrit contre le système de relais, près du creux où Spock pouvait discerner la bobine de plasma sortant de l'ombre. Avec une main serrée sur le panneau de relais, l'autre sur la botte de gravité, Kirk jeta la chaussure dans l'interstice.

« C'est connecté ! » Appela Kirk puis, comme s'il pêchait, il enveloppa sa main autour du câble et commença à tirer. « On y est presque ! » Spock regarda l'humain tirer un peu plus sur le cordon avant qu'il ne crie « C'est fait ! ».

Le Vulcain se secoua mentalement et retourna vers la console. Kirk avait détourné la fuite de plasma et ils avaient sept minutes de plus de réserve en oxygène. Spock regarda le Cadet, hocha la tête, et ils firent tous d'eux le chemin menant vers les capsules de sauvetage. Jim et Spock travaillèrent ensemble pour ouvrir manuellement la porte. Une fois ouverte, ils franchirent le seuil, mettant fin à la simulation en moins de trois minutes.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et la gravité se réinstalla, leur permettant de toucher le sol. Jim sourit largement, ses yeux bleus lumineux étincelant. Spock se surprit à regarder ouvertement l'homme, se demandant pourquoi il était l'objet d'une telle expression.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Kirk ? » La voix de Pike résonna dans la salle du simulateur.

Kirk se tourna vers l'une des caméras et haussa les épaules. « Inspiration, opportunité, et beaucoup de chance. »

Pike se mit à rire pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, et Spock n'était toujours pas sûr que la situation soit amusante. « Ça, c'est pour le livre des records. Les autres, vous êtes tous rejetés. » Les cadets sur la plate-forme d'observation partirent, parlant entre eux avec enthousiasme.

Kirk se tourna vers Spock, le visage légèrement rougis par l'excitation de la simulation. « Vous n'êtes pas en colère que j'ai réussi le test, non ? »

Spock secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Votre performance était un exemple satisfaisant des principes que la simulation était censée tester. Votre solution était… inélégante mais efficace. » Déclara-t-il. Ce n'était pas une approbation tacite, mais Kirk s'en foutait de toute façon.

« Ouais, c'est tout moi. »

Spock et Kirk sortirent de la salle de simulation pour rejoindre celle d'observation où Pike et Senik, en équilibre sur une chaise du panneau de commande, attendaient.

« J'ai trouvé que votre solution était la plus impressionnante, Cadet Kirk. » Déclara Senik.

« As-tu altéré les paramètres de la simulation ? » demanda Spock, toisant le panneau de contrôle à côté de son jeune cousin. Senik s'assit sur son siège, secouant solennellement la tête.

« Non, je l'ai fait. » S'avança Pike, à la surprise de Spock. « Vous savez tous deux mieux faire sous pression, et je voulais laisser une forte impression à ce groupe-là. Vous avez fait encore mieux que je ne puisse imaginer. »

« Seulement d'un point de vue technique. » Souligna Spock. « Je vais devoir reconcevoir le réseau anti-gravité de sorte qu'aucun de ses composants ne puissent être utilisés pendant la simulation. » Il jeta un regard à Kirk qui souriait sans montrer un quelconque signe de repentir.

« Je pensais que les Vulcains aimaient l'aspect technique des choses. » Dit Kirk. Spock ne répondit pas. Aimer était un mot fort.

« Vous devriez ramener la gamin à la maison, Commander. » Suggéra Pike. « C'est l'heure de dormir, j'en suis sûr. »

Spock hésita, ne sachant pas comment corriger au mieux les hypothèses du Capitaine. Les enfants Vulcains n'avaient ni ''heure'' pour dormir, ni supervision nécessaire pour rentrer chez eux en toute sécurité. « Je suis nécessaire ici, Capitaine. La réinitialisation de la simulation et l'analyse des performances des autres cadets seraient – »

« Le Cadet Kirk peut m'escorter. » Dit soudainement Senik.

Spock regarda l'humain, qui avait clairement l'air surpris.

« Je ne suis pas sûr … » Commença Kirk.

« Allez, Kirk. » Intervint Pike. « Je crains que Spock ne me garde ici encore une heure. Assurez-vous que l'enfant rentre à la maison en toute sécurité. »

« Si cela vous convient, Cadet. » Ajouta Spock. « Je vous en serait reconnaissant. »

Kirk haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Senik. « Allez, j'ai eu assez d'excitation pour la journée. » Le jeune Vulcain bondit de sa chaise et pris place à côté de lui. Spock les observa alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

« Choix inhabituel pour un baby-sitter. » Commenta Pike, et Spock ne prit pas la peine de le corriger. « Comment Jim Kirk a-t-il enfin croisé votre chemin ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

.

* * *

.

Cinquante-sept minutes plus tard, Spock sortait de sa voiture et avançait sur la passerelle qui conduisait à son domicile. C'était une maison modeste dans un quartier calme, à proximité du campus de l'Académie de Sausalito. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir que la lumière était encore allumée dans la pièce commune, indiquant que Senik était encore levé.

Quand il ferma la porte, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que son cousin était perché sur un fauteuil à lire un livre terrien. Il fut en revanche surpris de voir que le Cadet Kirk était affalé sur le canapé, endormi.

« Le Cadet Kirk ne reçoit pas régulièrement son content de sommeil, et il est peu probable qu'il atteigne le repos optimal. » Fit tranquillement remarquer Senik en guise de message d'accueil.

« Il ne peut pas dormir ici. » Dit Spock d'un ton doux, indétectable pour les oreilles humaines.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Senik. « Le réveiller maintenant se traduirait par une diminution de 17% de l'efficacité du sommeil. Son premier cours est notre classe d'Histoire. Je veillerai à ce que ses besoins hygiéniques et nutritionnels soient satisfaits avant d'aller en cours. »

Spock considéra brièvement la logique derrière les arguments de son cousin, ainsi que sa dette envers l'humain pour avoir escorté Senik à la maison. « Il ne va pas apprécier que tu l'observes pendant qu'il dort. » Dit-il.

Senik acquiesça, comprenant l'acceptation de Spock, et se prépara à reprendre sa lecture dans une autre pièce. Spock fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Je veux savoir … es-tu satisfait d'être ici sur Terre ? » Demanda le Vulcain, incertain de savoir comment son cousin entièrement Vulcain considérerait la question émotionnelle.

Senik secoua la tête. « Mes besoins sont satisfaits de manière adéquate, _tomasu_. » Spock se sentit soulagé et l'enfant continua. « _Tomasu_ , êtes-vous satisfait par votre vie sur Terre ? Souhaitez-vous rentrer à Vulcain pour avoir une vie plus épanouissante ? »

« Mes besoins sont aussi satisfaits de manière adéquate. »

« Vous n'avez pas de famille ici. » Souligna Senik. « Voulez-vous revenir à Vulcain et trouver un partenaire ? »

Spock secoua la tête. « Tu es jeune, et tu ne peux comprendre certaines choses. »

« Je suis _telik_. » Lui rappela Senik, comme si ce simple fait lui conférait une richesse de connaissance. « Alors que vous êtes _fam'telsu_ , non lié et vulnérable. »

Vulnérable était aussi brutale pour un Vulcain que pour Spock. Même sa propre mère n'avait pas voulu commenter la question et, lui, il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec son jeune cousin. « Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. » Dit-il fermement.

« Ça a une grande importance pour moi. » Déclara Senik, les yeux écarquillés. Spock se détendit à cela, et passa une main douce à travers les cheveux de Senik, un geste d'affection acceptable pour un enfant Vulcain. « Le foyer que vous m'avez fourni, à la place de ma mère, a une grande importance. » continua le garçon.

« Et quel besoin ou but le Cadet Kirk peut-il remplir ? Je demande parce que j'ai déduis que tu as passé une grande partie de ton temps libre à observer ou interagir avec lui. » Demanda Spock, regardant par-dessus son épaule le corps de Kirk, étendu à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. « Si tu souhaites observer le comportement humain, une diversité de sujets te permettra d'acquérir une connaissance plus approfondie. »

Senik hocha pensivement la tête. « Je l'ai beaucoup observé. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le Cadet Kirk est, selon tous les critères, un exemple de supériorité. »

Sur cette surprenante déclaration, Senik trotta jusqu'à ces appartements pour reprendre sa lecture, laissant Spock seul avec l'humain endormi.

Il resta dans la pièce commune, considérant ce que Senik avait dit. Bien sûr, Spock savait exactement qui le Cadet James T. Kirk était avant qu'il ne le trouve à la table du restaurant. Le Commander, et tous les autres diplômés de l'Académie, avaient étudié l'USS Kelvin, connaissaient l'histoire de George Kirk et son héroïsme, sauvant son équipage et son fils nouveau-né. Même Spock, qui évitait les commérages, connaissait le jeune Kirk qui s'était inscrit à l'Académie peu après qu'il en soit lui-même sorti diplômé. En tant qu'instructeur, il savait que Kirk était le meilleur dans ses études, avait entendu ses collègues louer l'intelligence du Cadet. Avait entendu l'appréciation effarouchée des autres, appréciation plus physique de ses attributs. _Spock savait exactement qui était le Cadet James T. Kirk_.

Être confronté à l'homme en personne était une autre affaire. Le laisser dormir sur son canapé, ronflant doucement, une tasse de thé intacte refroidissant sur la table basse, était assez différent de l'image mentale que Spock s'était faite.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Spock ne réalise qu'il commettait le même faux pas à propos duquel il avait mit en garde Senik, alors il se détourna pour ne pas observer James Kirk dans son sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4 : Tester les Hypothèses

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** :

Tester les hypothèses

« Cadet Kirk, il est 0600 heures. » L'appela une voix, se glissant brusquement au sein du rêve de Jim. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce inconnue à demi éclairée. Il était allongé sur un canapé, une couverture légère drapée autour de son corps. Il tira dessus, conscient qu'il portait encore ses vêtements, à l'exception de ses chaussures.

« Avez-vous obtenu une quantité suffisante de repos ? » Continua Senik.

Jim baissa les yeux pour voir le garçon, vêtu de ses habits habituels, debout près de ses pieds. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder autour de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore flous. Jim essaya de se rappeler. Après la simulation, il avait escorté Senik chez lui, le garçon l'avait convaincu d'essayer une tasse de thé vulcain, et il s'était écroulé, endormi. Il avait rêvé de la simulation, de Spock exigeant que Jim le laisse mourir, d'avoir été physiquement poussé vers la sortie, à défaut de pouvoir saisir le Vulcain dans une tentative désespérée de changer son destin.

Ce fut particulièrement choquant quand il vit le vrai Spock debout dans la cuisine, habillé de façon décontractée dans une tunique verte. Il remplissait quelque chose dans l'évier, ignorant Jim encore sur le canapé.

« Ouais. » Dit Jim, la voix encore chancelante. « Je suis désolé de m'être effondré sur ton canapé, gamin. »

Senik cligna des yeux comme un hibou. « En l'absence de dommages du mobilier, les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Mon cousin a convenu hier qu'il était inefficace et illogique de vous réveiller. »

Jim jeta un coup d'œil vers Spock, dont l'attention était encore fixée sur son lavabo. Est-ce qu'il évitait de regarder Jim, ou était-il toujours aussi concentré dans chacune de ses actions ? Ou les deux ?

« Eh bien, merci alors. » Dit-il. Senik acquiesça et Spock ne répondit pas. Jim attendit un battement avant d'ajouter : « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ou je vais être en retard en classe. » Il rejeta la couverture, et commença à se lever. Il jeta à nouveau un éphémère coup d'œil vers Spock, mais le Vulcain lui tournait le dos, portant ce qui ressemblait à une étrange théière vers la table.

« Vous pouvez utiliser nos installations pour vous préparer pour la journée. » Déclara Senik, ses yeux passant de Jim à son cousin, et inversement. « La nourriture pour rompre votre jeûne sera également fournie. » Avant que Jim puisse objecter, Senik ajouta : « Si vous ne le faites pas, j'ai calculé que vous aurez 82,4% de chance d'arriver en retard en classe, ce qui provoquera une perturbation dans l'enseignement de nos camarades et dans le votre. »

Jim évalua le garçon d'un regard sceptique. « Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu ne peux pas calculer les probabilités. »

« Ses statistiques sont solides. » Dit Spock de l'autre côté de la pièce, plaçant la théière sur une chose qui ressemblait à un brûleur Bunsen ornant la table à manger.

Jim regarda le Commander et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Encore une fois. »

Spock acquiesça, son attention maintenant absorbée par le brûleur Bunsen.

Senik se mit en marche, conduisant Jim dans un petit couloir vers une salle de bain pour invités contenant une pile de serviettes et une brosse à dents.

« Je vais vous trouver des vêtements appropriés. » Lui assura le garçon. Jim sourit faiblement et, mentalement, se raidit à l'idée de se promener dans la salle de classe en portant des robes vulcaines.

Dès que Senik fût parti, Jim sauta dans la douche, surpris de découvrir un mécanisme à ondes soniques, comme sur un vaisseau, et non une douche à eau humaine standard. Jim supposa qu'il s'agissait, comme la température de la maison, d'une différence culturelle simple. Il prit une douche rapide, se brossa les dents, avec un dentifrice bizarrement aromatisé (sable et noix ?) et essayait d'apprivoiser ses cheveux quand Senik frappa doucement à la porte. Il saisit deux des nombreuses serviettes, et en noua une autour de sa taille et l'autre sur ses épaules.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Spock debout à l'extérieur avec un tas de vêtements. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Jim sentit un bourdonnement d'énergie courir délicieusement sous sa peau. Oui, pensa Jim. Il l'avait senti au restaurant, et plus fort dans le laboratoire, comme un champ magnétique qui le tirait vers l'autre homme.

« Senik souhaite savoir si vous avez des allergies ou des restrictions alimentaires. »

Jim ricana. « Vous voulez dire qu'il ne les a pas encore toutes déduites ? »

« Il a indiqué que vous en aviez plusieurs. » Répondit Spock. Ses lèvres se serrèrent et ses yeux s'adoucirent, ce qui donnait l'impression presque imperceptible d'une expression amusée. «On lui a interdit l'accès à votre dossier médical, alors je collecte les informations d'une manière plus conventionnelle. »

« J'apprécie l'effort. » Dit Jim, souriant. « Eh bien, je suis surtout allergique aux crustacés, aux fraises, au soja, aux légumes et racines de Talos, et aux arachides. Ça devrait suffire. »

Spock hocha la tête et se tourna à demi pour prendre congé, avant de se retourner vers Jim, comme s'il se souvenait tardivement de ce qui était dans sa main, et de tendre maladroitement l'uniforme des cadets à l'humain.

« Ce n'est sans doute pas la bonne taille. » Dit-il avant que Jim ne puisse parler. « Mais ça devrait être acceptable. »

Jim accepta les vêtements, faisant attention à ne pas toucher les mains de l'autre homme, et hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Spock resta figé une demi-minute de plus, puis tourna les talons et retourna dans la cuisine.

Jim ferma la porte et regarda le vieil uniforme que Spock venait de lui donner, méditant sur l'échange avec un petit sourire.

Qui se serait douté que les Vulcains étaient si adorables ?

.

* * *

.

En fait, l'uniforme n'était pas vraiment _acceptable_. Légèrement trop long, mais il se boutonnait correctement. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Spock était debout devant la cuisinière, penché sur une poêle. Senik se tenait sur le côté, observent attentivement la technique du Vulcain.

« Vos vêtements vous conviennent-ils ? » Demanda Spock avant de lever les yeux pour inspecter Jim. L'humain sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues, rougeur qui n'avait probablement rien à voir avec la température de la maison.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. « Merci encore. »

Spock hocha la tête sans commentaire.

« Puis-je aider ? » Interrogea le Cadet.

« Tout a été abordé de façon appropriée, à l'exception des œufs, comme vous le voyez. Je les ai répliqués, ignorant que les humains ne les consomment habituellement que sous leur forme brute. » L'informa Spock.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça. » Fit Jim.

Spock lui lança un regard qui était poliment dédaigneux, un haussement d'épaules Vulcain pour ainsi dire, et transféra la moitié des œufs dans l'assiette de Jim avec des mouvements précis et efficace. Il déposa ensuite le reste dans sa propre assiette et porta le tout à la table. Jim suivi les deux Vulcains et prit place entre eux. Il fut heureux de trouver du café à la place du thé, pas vraiment surpris de voir tout ce qu'il appréciait sur la table. Il devait admettre que, cette fois-ci, la diligence de Senik envers la science était enfin à son avantage.

Ils commencèrent le petit-déjeuner, Spock et Jim avec leurs œufs brouillés et leurs fruits, et Sneik avec un bol de bouillon clair. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Senik se tourna vers Jim.

« Avez-vous besoin d'un semblant de conversation ? » Demanda-il.

Jim regarda ouvertement le garçon. « Euh, non. Mais merci. »

« Je me suis efforcé d'en lire plus sur les normes et pratiques sociales humaines. » Déclara Senik. « Les humaines veulent constamment converser sur des questions triviales telles que la météo, l'actualité ou les plans quotidiens. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment du matin. » Dit Jim, maladroitement. « Le silence, c'est bien. »

Senik acquiesça solennellement, mais Jim eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la réponse que le garçon attendait. « A moins que tu ne veuilles essayer la conversation terrienne avec moi ? » Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Les sourcils de Senik se soulevèrent sous la surprise, puis il secoua la tête : « Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'observer. » Il regarda sérieusement Spock, qui se figea de surprise, la fourchette d'œufs planant au-dessus de son assiette.

Jim se doutait que l'idée ne plaisait pas à Spock, mais il ne connaissait pas de moyens de refuser poliment sans que le Vulcain ne croie qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Parce que Jim l'était. Intéressé. Intéressé à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur Spock.

Etonnamment, Spock parla en premier. « Avez-vous une journée remplie aujourd'hui, Cadet ? »

Jim hocha la tête, tentant d'arborer une expression polie sous l'examen de Senik. « C'est vendredi, donc je dois aller à tous mes cours de la matinée, puis aller travailler à la bibliothèque. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas votre travail à la bibliothèque attrayant ? » Demanda Spock.

Jim remarqua que Senik était absolument immobile, adoptant la même posture et la même expression qu'il avait pendant leur cours partagé.

« Ça paye les factures. » Dit-il. « Je peux étudier pendant mon temps de travail, ce qui m'a permis d'accélérer tous mes cours à l'Académie. Je passe mon diplôme dans quelques mois. »

« Certains ne partagent pas votre diligence ou votre efficacité. » Fit remarquer Spock.

« Eh bien, je suis convaincu que mon destin est là-bas, dans les étoiles. Attendre et passer plus de temps ici me semble juste … illogique. »

Spock pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. « Votre performance pendant la simulation suggère que vous êtes prêt pour le service à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. »

Jim sourit à cela. « Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai pris des risques inutiles ? »

« Je ne le nierais pas, mais ça ne remet pas en cause le fait que vous soyez prêt. » Dit Spock, faisant rire Jim.

« Et vous, qu'enseignez-vous ? »

« Phonologie avancée. » Jim était curieux de savoir ce qu'un professeur de linguistique faisait dans le laboratoire de simulation zéro gravité la veille, mais Spock continua. « Je prendrai ma commission en tant que Premier Officier à bord de l'Enterprise quand mon travail arrivera à son terme. »

Jim se ragaillardit à cela, très impressionné. L'Enterprise. Ayant grandi dans son ombre à Riverside, le vaisseau représentait son avenir lorsqu'il tentait de l'imaginer. « C'est un navire fantastique. » Dit-il, non sans un peu d'envie. Avant qu'il puisse en demander d'avantage, Senik l'interrompit.

« Cadet Kirk, il nous fait écarter les deux prochaines minutes si nous voulons être ponctuel. » Déclara le garçon, déjà debout.

Jim prit sa tasse et son plateau, lui emboita le pas, puis se tourna vers Spock qui n'avait pas encore terminé ses œufs

« Merci pour l'aimable hospitalité de votre maison. » Dit Jim à la manière vulcaine.

Spock leva les yeux de son repas, son regard inébranlable. « _Veling_. » Répondit-il. « De rien. »

Jim sourit et suivit Senik vers la porte et sur le chemin d'accès au transport public du campus. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence, Jim déménagea à quelques sièges en-dessous de sa place habituelle et fit geste au garçon de s'asseoir, tout en lui laissant un peu d'espace personnel.

« Je veux t'observer m'observant. » Expliqua Jim. Senik ne commenta ou n'objecta pas.

Alors qu'il se préparait pour le cours à venir, son esprit vagabonda vers le lieutenant Commander Spock. Il y avait une certaine chimie entre eux, mais Jim n'était pas certain de comprendre le Vulcain. Peu importe, il était déjà en train de comploter silencieusement pour pouvoir à nouveau le revoir. Il devait lui rendre l'uniforme, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Jim fut confronté à son colocataire dès qu'il passa la porte de la chambre ce soir-là.

« Quel rusé, » Dit Bones, le frappant au bras. « Je ne t'ai même pas vu quitter le bar, avec qui es-tu parti ? »

« L'ennuyeux enfant Vulcain. » Répondit Jim, souriant sous le regard du médecin. « J'ai juste ramené le gamin chez lui en toute sécurité et je me suis écrasé sur son canapé. » Expliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur tous les détails : qu'il s'était endormi comme un enfant, qu'il portait maintenant le vieil uniforme d'un professeur Vulcain, que celui-ci sentait comme lui, et qu'il appréciait cela.

Bones plissa les yeux, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions.

« Alors, Christine ? » Demanda Jim, heureux quand le regard du médecin devint vague et distrait.

« Oui, elle est géniale. » Dit Bones. « Elle est dans l'équipe de garde ce soir à l'hôpital, alors je vais lui apporter son petit-déjeuner demain. »

Jim cligna des yeux, et fit sa meilleure moue. « Oh, Leonard, pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais le petit-déjeuner à moi ? »

« Le petit-déjeuner, c'est pour les gens que tu aimes, imbécile. » Grommela Bones sur la défensive.

Jim pensa alors à une certaine assiette d'œufs brouillés, une expression douce sur le visage, sous le regard d'ennui sans fin du médecin.

.

* * *

.

Lundi arriva et Jim retrouva sa place habituelle dans la cafétéria avec Bones.

« Ne te retourne pas. » Murmura Bones, couvrant discrètement sa bouche avec une serviette. « Vulcain à tribord. »

Jim soupira. Senik ne savait vraiment pas se montrer discret.

« Il te regarde toujours. » Commenta Bones.

Jim leva les yeux et se retourna, prêt à reprendre Senik sur son comportement. Il était à demi levé quand il rencontra le regard intense de Spock. Son estomac fit un drôle de soubresaut quand le Vulcain désigna le siège vide à sa table, s'attendant apparemment à ce que Jim se joigne à lui. Spock voulait lui parler. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il allait le découvrir.

Jim se retourna vers son colocataire, qui portait sur lui un regard incrédule. « Tu as les amis les plus étranges. »

Jim haussa les épaules, et se leva pour rejoindre Spock. « C'est une personnalité tellement géniale. » Bones leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et partit pour prendre son quart de travail à l'établissement médical.

Jim approcha de la table de Spock, l'énergie bourdonnant sous sa peau. « Cadet Kirk. » Dit le Vulcain en guise de salutation.

« Commander Spock. » Répondit formellement Jim, avant de poser son sac et de prendre place sur le siège face à lui.

« C'est agréable de vous voir. » Déclara le Vulcain.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer, nous ne sommes pas surveillés. » Assura Jim, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il fut certain que Spock lui retourna, avec ses yeux.

« Je ne disais pas cela pour converser comme un humain. » Répondit Spock avec honnêteté. Jim sourit un peu plus, fixant le Vulcain avec un regard chaleureux. Il savait qu'il devait paraître ridicule, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Eh bien, c'est agréable de vous voir aussi. » Réussit finalement à dire Jim. « J'ai votre uniforme pour vous, je n'étais pas sûr de la manière dont vous vouliez que je vous le rende. »

C'était un mensonge. Jim avait l'uniforme depuis deux jours entiers, nettoyé, plié et rangé dans son placard. Il essayait encore de déterminer la meilleure façon de rendre le vêtement à Spock, tout en veillant à ce que ledit échange se change en quelque chose de plus qu'un simple dépôt.

« Je serais dans le bâtiment Cachrone demain, 1800 heures. » Suggéra Spock.

« Je peux l'amener là-bas. » Dit-il, un peu déçu. Il n'avait plus d'excuse pour lui rendre à nouveau visite à son domicile.

« Je participe à une conférence sur l'application informatique pour la théorie de la transdistorsion. » Ajouta le Vulcain.

« Celle du Dr Dwega, non ? » Demanda Jim. Spock hocha la tête et le blond dressa la tête. « Elle travaille sur des idées très intéressantes qui pourraient vraiment révolutionner l'ingénierie de Starfleet. »

Spock acquiesça. « Sur un vaisseau aussi vaste que l'Enterprise, ses théories pourraient améliorer l'efficacité du système de façon spectaculaire. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez y assister en tant que mon invité, compte tenu de votre intérêt pour l'Enterprise. »

Jim était flatté que Spock se souvienne de son intérêt pour ce vaisseau si particulier. « Ça serait génial. Merci, monsieur. »

Spock hésita, puis continua. « Il y a un restaurant près de la salle de conférence, si vous souhaitez vous joindre à moi pour un dîner ensuite. »

Jim considéra un moment ces mots. La dernière fois qu'il avait été invité à dîner par un Vulcain, il avait mal compris ce que cela impliquait. « Décrivez-vous ce dîner comme platonique ? »

Spock secoua la tête, observant le visage de Jim. « Si mes avances romantiques sont inopportunes, veuillez m'excuser, et je cesserai immédiatement. »

Jim avait envie de dire à Spock qu'il pouvait l'allonger ici-même sur la table de la cafétéria sans que cela ne le dérange, mais il savait que la sensibilité vulcaine de Spock n'apprécierait sans doute pas l'insinuation.

« Non, je veux dire oui. Oui, le dîner semble bien. » Dit Jim, en essayant de faire taire son enthousiasme. « Ça me semble génial. »

Les lèvres de Spock se serrèrent à nouveau, et, Jim en était maintenant certain, c'était un sourire.

À l'insu des deux hommes, un garçon Vulcain avec des jumelles numériques attendait derrière une station de recyclage, observant l'échange avec délectation.


	5. Chapter 5 : Analyser les données

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** :

Analyser les données

 _ **Date Stellaire 2257.216**_

 _ **1332 heures**_ _: le Sujet Kirk a été observé en train de converser avec le Sujet Spock à la cafétéria de l'Académie de Starfleet pendant 7.56 minutes._

 _Le Sujet Kirk a démontré un comportement cohérent présentant les caractéristiques humaines d'une excitation accrue. Pupilles dilatées, clignement des paupières peu fréquent, la saisie intermittente et le repositionnement des objets de son plateau de déjeuner sans raison apparente. Comportement classifié comme « bougeotte », indiquant peut-être un intérêt d'une nature romantique._

 _Le Sujet Spock ne pouvait être observé sous un angle suffisant qui fournirait des donnés nécessaires pour soutenir l'hypothèse. On ignore si le Sujet Spock démontre un comportement Vulcain ou Humain pour attirer son compagnon._

 _Données audio limitées. La lecture des lèvres et les autres indices de communications indiquent un échange verbal lié à une prochaine rencontre._

.

* * *

.

 _ **Date Stellaire 2257.217**_

 _ **0600 heures**_ _: Le Sujet Spock démontre un comportement cohérant avec les observations précédentes. Pas de déviation ou d'anormalité notée._

 _ **0847 heures**_ _: Le Sujet Kirk continue d'insister sur la nouvelle disposition des sièges. Tout relevé de données est jugés compromis._

 _ **1112 heures**_ _: Le Sujet Kirk a croisé le Sujet Spock dans le couloir du bâtiment des sciences. Le Sujet Kirk a établi un contact visuel avec le Sujet Spock et hoché de la tête une fois. Spock a répondu de la même manière, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le Capitaine Pike. À la fin de sa conversation avec le Capitaine, le Sujet Spock s'est retourné pour observer Kirk s'éloignant pendant environ 2,58 secondes. Raison inconnue._

 _ **1730 heures**_ _: le Sujet Spock s'est initié à la cour Humaine._

Senik se tînt devant le bureau de Spock dans le Bâtiment des sciences jusqu'à ce que son cousin lui fasse signe d'entrer.

« Je t'ai informé hier que je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre pour dîner ce soir. » Dit Spock, dont l'attention était accaparée par le rangement de son bureau.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. » Répondit Senik, comme si l'oubli pouvait être une possibilité. « Je souhaite savoir si votre absence de ce soir est liée au Cadet Kirk. »

Spock se tourna entièrement vers lui pour lui répondre. « Oui. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à une conférence et à un dîner, dans le cadre d'un rituel de séduction humaine. »

Senik hocha la tête, et se sentit obligé de sortir son PADD et de prendre des notes. Cette révélation soutenait son hypothèse de travail. De nouvelles données seraient tirées de ce nouveau développement.

« Ressentez-vous de l'anxiété liée à cet événement ? » Demanda Senik, curieux de savoir si Spock sentait une émotion humaine normale dans cette situation. Ses lectures avaient appelé ça du « trac ».

« L'anxiété est illogique. »

Ce n'était pas un non, nota Senik, mais il ne verbalisa pas cette prise de conscience.

« Je suis volontaire pour vous assister en tant qu'ailier. » Déclara Senik.

« Je ne connais pas ce terme. »

« J'ai été informé par une source fiable que la présence d'un autre peut aider à atteindre un niveau de confort émotionnel nécessaire à l'interaction sociale romantique. »

Spock garda le silence un instant, ses yeux scrutant Senik. « Inutile. » Répondit-il peu de temps après. « Ton soutien est apprécié. Cependant, je dois insister pour que tu n'interfères pas ce soir, ou que tu ne cherches pas à nous observer le Cadet Kirk et moi-même. »

Senik ouvrit la bouche pour exposer sa logique, mais Spock continua : « C'est une affaire privée et personnelle, et non pas le sujet d'une de tes recherches sur le comportement humanoïdes. »

Senik objecta silencieusement à cette déclaration, mais la réponse la plus logique était simplement d'acquiescer. Sa quête scientifiqiue ne serait jamais découragé aussi facilement.

.

* * *

.

 _ **2023 heures**_ _: Ait recruté une employée du restaurant pour m'aider. Elle a exigé un échange pour ses services, mais ce n'est ni dangereux, ni fiscal, j'ai donc accepté._

Senik était piégé dans l'arrière-cuisine d'un bistro français, jouant au _kal-toh_ avec une serveuse nommée Louisa. En apparence, ce n'était qu'un jeune cadet qui avait un penchant pour le jeu de plateau Vulcain et, ce soir, elle était disposée à aider un enfant Vulcain dans ses recherches à condition qu'il joue une partie contre elle et qu'il garde le silence. La situation ne pouvait être plus fortuite. Senik avait calculé que c'était l'un des quatre restaurants qui répondaient à _ses_ critères : qui servait des plats végétariens, qui n'utilisait pas d'huile d'arachide, et qui était à bonne distance du bâtiment Cochrane. C'était aussi le seul restaurant qui avait une serveuse prête à lui transmettre des informations.

« Il y a un joli petit couple dans ma section, dans le coin de la salle. L'un est Vulcain, l'autre Humain, comme tu l'as dit. » Lui rapporta Louisa, passant la commande à la cuisine. « Ils ont commandé une galette d'épinards et deux tisanes. »

Senik acquiesça en remerciement, prenant des notes sur sa tablette. « Quand vous leur servirez leurs boissons, observez les narines du Vulcain. »

« Ses narines ? » Demanda la serveuse, les sourcils froncés sous la confusion.

« Oui. » Répondit Senik, déplaçant une autre pièce sur le plateau _kal-toh_. « Cela permettra de révéler des informations importantes pour soutenir mon hypothèse. En outre, tout échange verbal que vous pourriez entendre pourrait m'aider dans ma mission. »

« Bien, ta mission. » Dit-elle avec doute, commençant à préparer le thé.

Senik s'abstint de réaffirmer ses objectifs, dont bien sûr elle était au courant. La répétition ne l'aiderait pas. Toutes les données, même de seconde main de la serveuse-cadet, étaient mieux que rien. Louisa contempla le plateau et déplaça une pièce du jeu. Senik fit rapidement son prochain mouvement, et Louisa répliqua, avant de saisir les deux grandes tasses et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la cuisine pour récupérer l'apéritif de Spock et du Cadet Kirk. Elle attendit un moment, étudiant le plateau de _kal-toh_.

« Ses narines frémissent. » Dit-elle, examinant les pièces du jeu à déplacer. « Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui. » Déclara Senik, tapant autre chose sur sa tablette, ne prenant pas la peine d'expliquer.

Louisa repartit avec les crêpes aux champignons et aux tomates, ainsi que la quiche d'asperges.

« L'humain essaye de faire des bagues. » Rapporta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, à son retour. De toute évidence, même la plupart des Humains savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer l'humour verbal avec les Vulcains.

Senik prit quelques notes, mais ne commenta pas. Ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Dix-sept allers-retours plus tard, la serveuse repartit avec un seul dessert, assurément pour le Cadet Kirk.

« Est-ce que les Vulcains mangent du sucre ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle revint.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de régulièrement employé dans les régimes Vulcains. » Reconnut Senik.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Eh bien, ton Vulcain ne semble pas réellement détester le gâteau au chocolat. »

« Le gâteau au chocolat ? » Répéta Senik, plus illogique. « Il ne voudra pas le manger. » Ingérer une telle nourriture se traduirait par une atteinte du système nerveux, y compris les fonctions cognitives complexes.

« Pourtant, il est pratiquement en train de le manger dans la main de son rendez-vous. » Marmonna Louisa, regardant à travers la petite fenêtre sur la porte menant à la salle à manger. Senik se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer par lui-même.

Comme Louisa l'avait dit, Spock et le Cadet Kirk étaient assis dans un coin du restaurant, Kirk tendant une bouchée de gâteau à Spock. Les yeux de Senik s'écarquillèrent quand Spock posa sa main sur la fourchette, touchant Kirk et la guidant vers sa bouche. Senik pouvait sentir la chaleur de son sang venir envahir ses joues avec des reflets verdoyants. Un tel acte d'intimité n'avait pas à être observé par d'autres, et ne pouvait encore moins être réalisé dans un lieu public.

« Choquant » et « scandaleux » furent les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, les mots que son peuple utiliserait pour décrire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cependant, le scientifique en lui prit des notes mentales. Spock touchait son visage, un doigt sur la joue comme s'il réfléchissait. Ses yeux étaient inébranlablement plongés dans ceux de Kirk, son autre main caressa celle de l'humain une dernière fois avant de revenir sur sa boisson.

Malgré beaucoup de preuves de son adhésion au mode de vie traditionnel Vulcain, Spock était aussi très humain dans ses manières. Senik se demanda si son cousin était au courant de ce fait.

« Hé gamin. » Aboya Louisa de derrière le plateau de _kal-toh_. « Bouge une pièce, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Senik revint péniblement à sa table, bougea une autre pièce du jeu, et ajouta ses données les plus récentes dans sa tablette.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Date Stellaire 2257.219**_

 _ **1600 heures**_ **:** _Ait observé le Sujet Spock entrer dans le salon portant une tunique brune, comme tous les jeudis soirs. Le Sujet a passé deux minutes à se préparer pour sa rencontre avec le Sujet Kirk sur le Campus, puis est retourné dans ses quartiers. Après une période de sept minutes, il est revenu vêtu d'une tunique bleue._

 _Raison de ce changement inconnue. Les théories possibles incluent une cécité des couleurs intermittente ou une éruption cutanée de la peau. Les Terriens sont connus pour utiliser la couleur afin d'attirer des partenaires. Le sujet est-il au courant de cette similitude ? Je vais continuer à observer._

.

* * *

.

 _ **Date Stellaire 2257.220**_

 _ **0750 heures**_ _: Le Sujet Kirk s'est approché de moi pendant le chemin menant à notre cours, sans doute dans ses efforts pour séduire le Sujet Spock. Je suis confronté à un dilemme éthique désastreux créé par mes deux positions, à la fois comme_ tomasu _de Spock et comme scientifique._

« Senik, tu es marié. » Dit tout à coup le Cadet Kirk avant que le cours ne commence.

Senik leva les yeux vers lui. « Vous déclarez un fait dont nous sommes au courant. »

« Si ça te dérange pas que je demande, où es-ta femme ? »

« Ça ne me ''dérange'' pas. Ma femme est sur Vulcain, résidant dans la maison de ses parents. » Dit-il simplement.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Qu'avez-vous fait ensemble avant de vous marier ? »

Senik repensa au moment où il avait rencontré la jeune fille qui était devenu sa partenaire. « Nous avons eu une cérémonie traditionnelle vulcaine. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à _koon-ut_ , l'endroit désigné. De quelles activités pré-mariages parlez-vous ? »

« Tu sais, des rendez-vous. » Demanda Kirk. « Parler, apprendre à connaître l'autre personne. Tout ce qu'on fait généralement avant un mariage. »

« Les Vulcains ne s'engagent pas dans des activités pré-mariage. En tant qu'êtres télépathiques, nous sommes en mesure de déterminer de manière appropriée et logique qui sera notre partenaire et à un très jeune âge. »

« Donc, tu as eu un mariage arrangé ? »

Senik hocha la tête. Kirk sembla l'observer pendant un moment.

« Et Spock … » Commença l'humain.

Sa voix se tut, sa phrase incomplète. Senik le regarda d'un air ébahi, pas certain de la raison pour laquelle le cadet n'avait pas terminé.

Jim grimaça et exprima le reste de ses pensées. « Et Spock n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous avant alors ? Jamais ? »

« Je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les tentatives de séductions dans toutes les cultures. » Confessa Senik. Déterminant ce revirement comme fairplay, autant pour lui que pour Spock, il posa sa propre question. « Est-ce qu'il répond à vos attentes Terriennes des conventions sociales ? »

Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent, en alerte. « Tu sais ? »

« Je sais quoi, Cadet Kirk ? »

« Spock et moi et notre … rendez-vous. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué une conduite qui indiquerait un changement dans votre comportement social, et j'ai reçu une confirmation verbale de mon cousin. Comment évaluez-vous son comportement dans les normes convenues de la séduction humaine ? Je demande, au nom de la recherche scientifique, que vous soyez précis et descriptif. »

Kirk sembla perdre temporairement la capacité de parler, respirant inhabituellement. Lorsque la raison lui revint, il souriait pour des raisons inconnues. « C'est un parfait gentleman. Très … réservé. » Dit-il.

Senik hocha la tête en approbation. « Un signe de respect et de courtoisie pour les Vulcains. » Ajouta-t-il. Contrairement à lui, le Cadet Kirk n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de se livrer à une étude approfondie des coutumes sociales vulcaines. Peut-être Senik pourrait-il lui enseigner les bases.

« Oh. » Dit Kirk. « Je pensais que c'était moi. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimé mon eau de Cologne. »

« Eau de Cologne ? » Demanda Senik, pas familier avec les mots standards.

« Les Humains en portent parfois pour sentir bon. » Expliqua le Cadet. Senik fit le lien entre le concept et les parfums artificiels que certains humains s'appliquaient.

« Les Vulcains possèdent un sens aigu de l'odorat. » Avança-t-il. « Les produits chimiques que les Humanoïdes utilisent sont offensants pour notre processus sensoriel. »

« Ça a du sens. » Kirk regarda la salle de cours se remplirent rapidement. « Comment tu te sens ici ? Avec tant de personnes et tant de données à traiter ? »

« Les Vulcains possèdent des facultés mentales supérieurs, et nous nous entraînons depuis notre plus jeune âge à résister à des apports sensoriels écrasants. »

Kirk hocha la tête et retourna à la lecture de son PADD. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, sûrement inconscient que le sens auditif largement supérieur de Senik comprendrait au passage ce qu'il disait.

 _« Maintenant, je dois juste submerger un Vulcain mon propre apport sensoriel._ »

.

* * *

.

 _ **Date Stellaire 2257. 222**_

 _ **1912 heures :**_ _Mon dilemme éthique continue._

C'était dimanche, selon le calendrier Terrien. Spock devait accompagner le Cadet Kirk au holoplex pour voir un drame humain remasterisé. Senik envisageait d'envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui demander la permission de rester sur Terre un semestre de plus. Il avait un intérêt pour la xénobiologie, et les cours à l'Académie étaient de loin supérieurs à ceux qui pouvaient être trouvés sur Vulcain. Il réalisait à quel point les connaissances accumulées étaient vastes et variées à Starfleet. Senik envisageait un avenir possible dans lequel il pourrait poursuivre son rêve scientifique avec Starfleet, un peu comme Spock. Il partagea cette pensée avec son cousin, peu avant son départ pour son ''rendez-vous''.

« J'en déduis que tes observations du comportement humanoïde t'ont aidé à développer un intérêt pour Starfleet et la Fédération. » Déclara Spock.

Senik fit un petit signe de tête, presque hésitant. « Pensez-vous que _ko-mekh_ approuvera ? » Demanda-t-il. Il avait partagé son intérêt avec sa mère. Même si elle n'avait jamais montré aucune désapprobation concernant la décision de Spock, elle pourrait arriver à une conclusion différente devant les choix de son propre fils.

Spock examina la question. « Je ne crois pas que ta mère condamnerait ta quête de connaissances. C'est une scientifique, après tout. »

« Approuvez-vous ? » Demanda Senik un moment avant qu'il n'analyse correctement la question. Oui, il cherchait l'approbation de Spock. Bien que cela ne soit pas logique, c'était une variable nécessaire dans sa vie.

« Senik, quoique tu décides, je serai toujours fier de toi. » Dit solennellement Spock.

Senik se laissa envahir par une émotion surprenante générée par cette déclaration. Dans une forme d'inspiration créatrice, il sortit sa tablette de lecture et la tendit à Spock.

« J'ai téléchargé de nombreux textes de fiction et de non-fiction écrits par les Humains à propos de Starfleet. » Déclara le garçon. Spock prit le dispositif. « Peut-être que vous souhaitez vous prévaloir de cette information afin de mieux comprendre le Cadet Kirk. Il y a toute une section liée à la cour et à la romance humaine. »

Spock balaya l'écran afin de trouver la section appropriée.

« Star-Crossed Connections Prime Directive Love, le Capitaine Vulcain et la Vierge Yeoman. » Lut Spock à haute voix, avant de baisser brusquement les yeux. « Je ne pense pas que ces textes culturels soient pertinents pour ma relation avec le Cadet Kirk. Tu ne devrais pas les utiliser comme modèle du comportement humain typique. »

Senik hocha la tête. « Je l'ai compris depuis. » Admit-il. « Cependant, ils servent encore comme artefacts importants dans la culture Terrienne. »

Spock acquiesça, éteignit l'écran, et partit pour revêtir une tenue décontractée.

Senik regarda son cousin quitter la pièce avec le dispositif de lecture, ne sachant pas s'il venait de contaminer les données de son projet de manière irrévocable.

Le PADD lui revint deux semaines plus tard.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Date Stellaire 2257.223**_

 _ **1310 heures**_ _: Les Sujets Spock et Kirk sont engagés dans une conversation à l'extérieur du salon de l'officier. L'attitude réservée de Kirk est caractérisée comme –_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _H'gorth_ ? » Gronda une voix profonde, l'insulte Andorienne résonnant dans l'air. Senik se retourna pour trouver le Cadet de début d'année qui l'avait insulté pour son sac, il y avait quelques semaines dans sa classe d'histoire. Le mâle Andorien était penché sur lui, menaçant, montrant les dents d'une manière prédatrice.

« Je mène des observations scientifiques. » Déclara Senik, ignorant ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre une nouvelle fois l'homme en colère. « Cela ne vous concerne pas. »

Avec la force et les réflexes qui rivalisaient avec ceux de Senik, l'Andorien arracha le PADD hors de sa portée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Murmura-t-il, analysant les fichiers.

« Redonne-le-moi. » Ordonna Senik.

L'Andorien l'ignora. « Sujet Kirk ? Tu espionnes Jim Kirk ? »

« Je n'espionne pas. » Expliqua le garçon. « Je suis en train de – »

« Tu es un _we'Kweleth_ , _H'gorth_. » Dit l'Andorien, faisant un pas vers Senik et agitant la tablette de données sous son nez. Dans une erreur de défense tactique, Senik se trouva dos au mur. « Je dois transmettre ça à la sécurité de Starfleet. »

Senik sentit une vague de désespoir et de colère l'envahir, tout à fait indigne venant d'un garçon de son âge. Des semaines d'observations allaient être confisquées par le personnel de sécurité, c'était presque trop à supporter.

« Il serait illogique de prendre au sérieux les menaces d'un homme dont l'ombre du père se promène sur le champ d'un voisin. » Déclara fermement Senik, tout à fait conscient de l'insulte typiquement andorienne derrière sa phrase. Honteux, mais nécessaire dans son esprit.

Malheureusement, Senik avait légèrement sous-estimé la rapidité et la force de la main de l'Andorien se déplaçant vers son visage.


	6. Chapter 6 : Reporter les Résultats I

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** :

Rapporter les Résultats, Partie I

Spock arriva avec sept minutes d'avance à la conférence du Dr Dwega. Il attendait à l'extérieur dans le couloir, le dos contre le mur lui fournissant un excellent point d'observation sur les deux portes. Il attendait devant la salle depuis 1,43 minute lorsque le Cadet Kirk poussa la double porte principale, habillé intelligemment d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en toile grise. Spock l'observa silencieusement balayer des yeux la petite foule rassemblée. Quand les yeux bleus lumineux trouvèrent Spock, Kirk eut un sourire discret et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

« Bonjour, Comma – Spock. » Dit-il presque timidement.

« C'est un plaisir de vous voir, James. » Salua le Vulcain, le nom de l'autre homme sonnant étrangement sur sa langue. L'humain sourit largement cette fois, semblant plus à l'aise. Spock était heureux de voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisis d'éviter l'uniforme de Starfleet, certain qu'ils voulaient se rappeler le moins possible leur différence de situation au sein de l'Académie.

« C'est juste Jim. » Corrigea le blond. « James a toujours sonné trop … sérieux. »

Spock pensa qu'il lui faudrait rappeler à Jim que c'était une situation sérieuse, et qu'il n'avait pas initié cette relation amoureuse à la légère, mais il décide de mettre cela de côté pour l'instant. « Jim. » Dit-il, hochant la tête. « Allons-nous prendre place ? »

Spock le conduisit dans la salle de conférence et il fut heureux de voir que les smeilleures places étaient disponibles. Jim regarda la première ligne vide et s'installa au milieu. Spock prit le siège à côté de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait 27,84 centimètres entre leurs genoux et seulement 9,3 centimètres entre leurs coudes respectifs. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de l'autre homme, ainsi qu'un parfum Terrien, de la lessive et de la menthe masquant une odeur naturelle de terre.

Jim se pencha vers Spock, avançant inutilement la bouche près de son oreille. « Certains professeurs nous dévisagent. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous. »

Spock tourna les yeux vers lui, rencontra son regard et parvint à déceler le grain fascinant de l'iris en opposition avec la dépigmentation du stroma.

« C'est un problème ? » Demanda à nouveau Jim. Les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement dans la salle et Spock rompit le contact visuel.

« Non. » Dit enfin le Vulcain. « Votre opinion est la seule pertinente dans cette affaire. »

Quand une petite femme monta sur la scène, le coude de Jim bougea de 3,25 centimètres vers Spock.

.

* * *

.

Jim suivit le rythme dans la nuit fraîche, ses bras se balançant nonchalamment d'avant en arrière, alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bistro français que Spock avait choisi pour leur dîner. Sa démarche était détendue, sa tête tournée, et son attention centrée principalement sur Spock et non pas sur le chemin, laissant le Vulcain responsable du trajet jusqu'à leur destination.

« Même dans les plus petits vaisseaux, ça pourrait être applicable. Certains de ces vieux navires ont tant de systèmes redondants. Réduisez cela, et soudainement vous obtiendrez… » Jim claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et fit un geste compliqué. « Ce serait efficace. » Précisa-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte du _Frontière de L'infini_.

« En effet. » Dit Spock, tenant la porte ouverte pour que son rendez-vous entre.

Jim lui adressa un sourire pour le petit geste, et Spock fut silencieusement reconnaissant envers sa mère pour lui avoir appris quelques coutumes de sa culture. L'hôte les conduisit dans un coin tranquille, et il laissa Jim prendre place en premier. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons, et Spock répondit aux questions non-pertinentes de l'Humain sur son enfance et sa famille. L'apéritif arriva et la conversation se tourna vers les cours que Jim avaient pris.

« … Et puis, il a eu le culot de mettre en place un certain postulat sur la théorie de transdistorsion qui est probablement antérieur à la capacité Vulcaine, ce qui vous donne une petite idée de son état intellectuel. Donc, cet autre type se penche et dit dans son accent écossais vraiment épais – je ne sais pas d'où venais ce gars – ''Tu peux voir qu'on est pas Byrean ou Quielian dans cette dimension ?''

Jim s'esclaffa bruyamment à sa propre histoire. Spock hocha la tête en approbation avec le subtil jeu de mots, mais fut finalement perplexe face à _l'humour_ de l'anecdote, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger son compagnon humain. Jim reprit contenance quand la serveuse revint avec les boissons, puis le reste du dîner se passa dans une conversation confortable.

Spock n'était pas par nature un « grand parleur », comme Senik (et il essaya de ne pas penser à son jeune pupille), il était au courant de la plupart des besoins de l'homme pour combler le silence avec des bavardages constants. Jim posait occasionnellement une question ou partageait une anecdote, mais il semblait aussi bien se contenter de rester assis en silence, une caractéristique décidément rare chez beaucoup d'êtres humains, et Spock appréciait cela.

« Comment sont vos crêpes ? » Demanda Jim.

« Nutritives et préparées de manière appropriée. » Répondit Spock. « Et votre entrée, est-elle à votre convenance ? »

« Oui, c'est délicieux. » Dit-il, avalant une bouchée. « Avez-vous une nourriture préférée, ou le goût est-il sans importance pour les Vulcains ? »

« Nous avons des préférences. C'est logique car le plaisir sensoriel est l'un des nombreux facteurs qui déterminent nos préférences. Par exemple, je préfère les champignons Terriens aux champignons de Vulcain. » Et il prit une autre bouchée de crêpe champignons-tomates.

« Qu'en est-il des gens ? Avez-vous une préférence parmi les formes de vies sensibles ? »

Spock mâcha, considérant la question, réalisant que peut-être Jim posait une question d'une nature plus pertinente et plus personnelle.

« Je préfère l'intelligence et l'intégrité à toute composition génétique. » Dit-il. Il suspectait également avoir une préférence pour la couleur jaune des cheveux de Jim, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait approprié de l'exprimer pour le moment.

Jim le regardait comme s'il était sur le point de lui répondre quand la serveuse arriva près de leur table.

« Voulez-vous un dessert ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Le gâteau au chocolat est une spécialité de la maison. »

« Je prendrais un café. Noir. » Commanda Spock.

« Je ne peux pas dire non au gâteau. » Dit Jim.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta leur table. Jim fronça soudainement les sourcils quand elle quitta la salle.

« Elle avait les yeux fixés sur vous, comme si elle évaluait vos expressions faciales. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

« C'est bizarre, comme ce regard que votre cousin a quand je fais quelque chose de nouveau et qu'il doit le noter. » Puis Jim haussa les épaules et le sujet fut abandonné.

La serveuse revint, et mit le café et une grande part de gâteau au chocolat sur la table. Jim se lécha les lèvres.

« Il est aux framboises et à la crème fouettée. » Constata Jim, en saisissant la fourchette avant de prendre une bouchée et de gémir. « C'est incroyable. Vous voulez un morceau ? »

Spock fixa le morceau de gâteau au chocolat offert sur la fourchette. Le partage des couverts étaient incroyablement intime et tabou dans la culture Vulcaine. Spock n'était qu'à moitié conscient de ses actions quand sa main se referma sur la fourchette, frôlant Jim. Il referma la bouche sur le gâteau, détectant immédiatement le cacao, la fraîcheur des œufs utilisés, le métal de la fourchette, et un goût différent qui devait sûrement être celui de Jim. La prise de conscience en était émoustillante.

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jim, la main toujours sur la fourchette.

Le mince contact entre son doigt et l'index de Jim envoya à Spock une vague … d'intérêt venant du Cadet. Il déglutit, incertain de savoir comment classer cette expérience, mais hocha tout de même la tête avant de lâcher la fourchette.

« Un autre morceau ? » Demanda Jim, un sourire sur le visage.

« Ce ne serait pas prudent. » Déclara Spock. « Le sucre ainsi consommé a un impact négatif sur ma physiologie. Tout comme l'alcool a un impact sur votre physiologie humaine. »

Jim hocha la tête, puis ses yeux s'élargirent sous la compréhension.

« Alors, quand j'ai offert mon soda à Senik quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois à ce restaurant près de la bibliothèque, il aurait pu finir ivre ? »

Spock acquiesça.

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi vous pensiez que je participais à la délinquance d'un mineur. »

Le Vulcain secoua la tête. « Senik est beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien. Quand il sera adulte, il trouvera l'équilibre entre la curiosité et la prudence. » Spock fit une pause, réfléchissant. « J'ai, depuis qu'il est avec moi, considérablement changé mon opinion sur vous. Je dois l'en remercier pour cela. » Il fut récompensé par un petit rire.

Jim termina le reste de son gâteau, avec quelques gémissements reconnaissants qui étaient probablement tout à fait inutiles, et les deux hommes se levèrent pour partir.

« Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à votre dortoir. » Dit Spock, glissant une puce de crédit sur la table.

Jim se contenta de sourire et il hocha la tête.

Au cours de leur promenade de retour, Spock calcula que Jim marchait environ 4,6 centimètres plus près de lui que lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant. Jim fredonnait un peu dans le silence confortable alors qu'il menait Spock sur le chemin familier vers l'un des dortoirs.

« Bon, c'est là. » Déclara Jim, s'arrêtant devant la porte, presque mal à l'aise sur ses pieds. « J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir. »

« J'ai passé une agréable soirée en votre compagnie, moi aussi. Je vous contacte demain, si vous souhaitez une assistance sur votre projet en Exophysique. » Promis Spock.

« Ça m'a l'air bien. Bon … » Jim bougea à nouveau, un regard curieux sur le visage. Spock reconnut l'expression que Jim avait eue au restaurant. L'humain l'étudiait, essayant de trouver quelque chose. Jim dut l'avoir trouvé car il eut un bref soupir avant de sourire. « Bonne nuit, Spock. »

« Bonne nuit, Jim. » Murmura Spock, et il resta sur le trottoir à regarder l'homme entrer dans son bâtiment. Caché dans l'ombre, il put voir le grand sourire de Jim alors que celui-ci passait devant une fenêtre et montait les escaliers vers sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

 **Sept jours plus tard...**

… _ses courbes sensuelles frémissaient sous les mains habiles et robustes._

 _« Capitaine. » Murmura-t-il. Il était Yeoman, son souci du détail était primordial pour plaire à son logique capitaine au cœur et à l'âme illogique. Son capitaine Vulcain sourit alors que ses doigts plongeaient plus profond, sa passion humide se répandit sur la chaise et sur le capitaine..._

Spock ferma brusquement le PADD de Senik. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui le dérangeait le plus, la passion humide ou le sourire Vulcain. Était-ce là ce que les humains attendaient des amoureux Vulcains ? Était-ce là ce que Jim attendait ?

Il y pensa encore un moment, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'holoplex où Jim attendait, pop-corn et boissons prêtes. Jim avait insisté pour dire que son aide en Exophysique ne constituait pas un rendez-vous convenable. Il avait affirmé qu'il y avait un rituel traditionnel concernant les rendez-vous humains donc, pour la première fois, Spock se trouva conduit dans un couloir sombre à travers la foule d'habitués du holofilm.

« C'était un chef-d'œuvre Terrien il y a quelques siècles. Il a été remasterisé tant de fois que personne ne sait vraiment comment était l'original, et je ne l'ai jamais vu en 5D. » Dit Jim, pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs places dans la salle à moitié remplie. Il tendit à Spock non pas une, mais deux boissons. « Je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez, alors j'en ai pris deux. »

Spock inspecta le _chai_ non-sucré et prit une gorgée par principe. « Je vous remercie. »

Jim sourit et se rassit sur son siège, ouvrant ses boîtes de bonbons. « Je sais que vous dites que ce n'est pas prudent, mais c'est samedi et vous pourriez essayer quelques bonbons Humains. »

Spock se demanda en quoi la désignation Terrienne de ce jour en particulier sur un calendrier standard pourrait influencer son comportement, mais il prit tout de même un des bonbons dans une boîte violette.

Spock devait arborer une certaine expression sur son visage, car Jim étouffa un sourire contrit. « Vous n'êtes pas fan des raisins alors ? »

Spock secoua la tête et avala l'offensant raisin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer, Jim tendit une poignée de différents bonbons enrobés de chocolat. « Essayez ceux-là à la place. J'ai un bon pressentiment à leur sujet. »

Le Vulcain en prit un, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la paume de Jim, une étincelle d'intérêt. Jim rougit légèrement dans la pénombre de l'holoplex. Spock mâcha distraitement, plus intéressé par le changement de pigment de Jim. Qu'est-ce que sentait Jim quand leurs mains se touchaient ? Était-il conscient de ce que ce geste pouvait signifier pour un Vulcain ?

« L'arôme de menthe est très agréable. » Rapporta Spock. Jim sourit triomphalement et lui remit la boîte.

Quand le film se termina et que les héros triomphants furent récompensés par la princesse, Jim caressait du bout des doigts le haut de la main de Spock et celui-ci avait mangé une boîte entière de bonbons à la menthe.

« Le méchant est encore en vie. » Fit remarquer Spock quand les lumières se rallumèrent et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « Et ils ont seulement réussi à gagner une bataille mineure contre une régime militaire plutôt bien préparé. »

« Il y a une séquelle, » expliqua Jim. « En fait, neuf séquelles. Et trois préquelles, mais nous ne parlerons pas d'eux. »

Spock ne put qu'acquiescer. « Je suis impatient de voir le prochain. »

Jim donna à Spock un demi-sourire. « Vous venez d'utiliser une contraction. » *****

Spock s'arrêta et considéra la question. « Oui. J'ai mangé une boîte entière de Junior Mints, et mes fonctions cognitives et motrices sont légèrement altérées. » Comme pour confirmer cette déclaration, Spock tenta de mettre la boîte vide dans l'un des recycleurs près de la porte, et eut besoin de deux essais pour réussir.

Les sourcils de Jim se soulevèrent. « Vous n'êtes pas résistant. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que ça veux dire. »

« Ça veut dire que je vous ramène chez vous. » Dit Jim. « Pouvez-vous marcher ? »

Spock fronça les sourcils, et fut ensuite surpris d'avoir laissé son visage exprimer une émotion. « Mes habiletés motrices sont en grande partie intacte. Je suis en mesure de rentrer en toute sécurité à la maison, Jim. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez dit que vos fonctions cognitives étaient altérées, donc je prends cette décision pour votre sécurité. _Je_ vais vous conduire chez vous. »

Comme il ne pouvait pas discuter la logique de cette discussion, Spock suivit Jim hors du holoplex bondé vers la place de stationnement où Jim avait garé sa moto.

Spock recula face à l'engin à deux roues. « Je vois pas comment cette option peut être plus sûr. »

Jim sourit et donna à Spock un casque. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'accidents. Promis, je serais très prudent. »

Spock fronça encore les sourcils. « Il faut prendre le plus de soin possible lors de l'utilisation de tous types de véhicules, en particulier avec des dispositifs de sécurité conformes aux normes.

Jim rit en attachant son casque et s'avança vers Spock pour l'aider à enfiler le sien. Son visage était proche, le Vulcain pouvait sentir une légère odeur de pop-corn salé dans son souffle. Spock sentit une soudaine envie de savoir quel goût ça avait sur Jim.

« Tout est prêt. » Murmura Jim, en regardant Spock avec un petit sourire. Il se tourna et passa une jambe par-dessus la moto pour s'assoir. « Montez et mettez vos bras autour de moi. »

Spock prit place et passa ses bras autour de Jim, et se tînt bien alors que les lumières de Sausalito filaient dans sa vision périphérique. Ce fut une sensation des plus vertigineuses.

.

* * *

.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue calme de la maison de Spock, celui-ci se leva et essaya de dégager le système compliqué de harnais du casque. Avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, les doigts de Jim étaient sur son menton, éloignant ses mains maladroites.

« Rappelez-le moi, pas de bonbons au prochain rendez-vous ou vous n'aurez plus jamais envie de sortir avec moi. » Marmonna Jim, en démêlant les sangles.

« Peu probable. » Déclara Spock. « Je souhaite poursuivre notre cour. »

« C'est ce que nous faisons selon les normes Vulcaines ? Nous nous faisons la cour ? » Demanda Jim.

Les sangles se détachèrent et Jim passa doucement ses doigts sur la mâchoire et le cou du Vulcain, avant qu'il ne les ramène vers lui. Spock s'éloigna, regardant Jim, le casque encore sur la tête.

« C'est ce que nous voulons faire. » Répondit sérieusement Spock. « Mon intérêt pour vous a seulement augmenté en intensité. »

Jim sourit tristement. « Vous ne voyez pas ce qui ce passe, n'est-ce pas ? » Spock inclina la tête, confus. « Je sais toujours où j'en suis avec vous. C'est rafraîchissant, c'est tout. Une bonne chose. » Jim leva la main comme pour toucher le visage de Spock, mais il lui enleva simplement son casque. « Je ressens la même chose, d'ailleurs. »

Jim escorta Spock jusqu'à sa porte, pas vraiment surpris que Senik les attende derrière la fenêtre, et leur souhaita à chacun une bonne nuit.

Senik regarda pensivement Spock, debout au milieu du salon sans aucune raison. Spock baissa les yeux vers lui. « A moins que tu n'ais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je dois me retirer pour la soirée. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Spock se tourna et se retira vers sa chambre, afin de lire deux chapitres du ''Capitaine Vulcain et le Vierge Yeoman'' avec un mélange de dégoût et d'incrédulité, avant que le sucre contenu dans son système ne le submerge finalement et qu'il ne tombe endormi.

.

* * *

.

Le matin suivant, Spock se réveilla à 0517 heures, dix-sept minutes plus tard que d'habitude. Il alla ensuite se rafraîchir avant d'aller déjeuner. Cependant, il eut dix-sept minutes de moins de méditation, ce qui eut un impact significatif sur sa journée.

Il se trouva mentalement occupé toute la matinée par des pensées tournant autour du Cadet Kirk. Le blond aux yeux bleus était illogique et irrationnel et très, _très_ humain. Il était intelligent, curieux, et avait certaines qualités indéfinissable qui attirait Spock et le retenait. Plus qu'un simple charisme, il était le magnétisme personnifié.

James T. Kirk était, très probablement, tout ce qu'un compagnon Vulcain n'était pas. Soyons honnêtes, c'était ce qui rendait Jim d'autant plus attrayant à ses yeux.

Comme s'il l'avait convoqué par la pensée, Jim apparut à côté de lui dans le couloir. « Commander, avez-vous un moment ? »

« J'ai une rencontre avec le Capitaine Pike dans vingt-deux minutes. » Dit Spock, repliant ses mains dans son dos.

« Je ferais vite, je dois aller travailler de toute façon. » Insista Jim. Spock hocha la tête. « J'ai reçu un message du Capitaine Cho ce matin. » Continua l'humain en se frottant nerveusement les mains. « Je dois la rejoindre demain pour une réunion préliminaire. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? »

Spock cligna des yeux, faisant mentalement le lien. Le Capitaine Cho de l'USS Shenandoah voulait que le Cadet Kirk, qui passerait dans à peine quelques mois son diplôme avec les honneurs, rencontre son Premier Officier avant qu'un poste officiel ne lui soit accordé. C'était la seule conclusion à en tirer.

« Je veux savoir ce que je suis censé faire. » Demanda Jim, à voix basse. « Je veux dire, le Shenandoah est un vaisseau génial, mais … »

 _Mais ce n'est pas l'Enterprise,_ pensa Spock. Le vaisseau avait été créé pour des missions de courtes durées dans le quadrant Alpha, alors que l'Enterprise se préparait à une mission d'exploration de cinq ans dans le quadrant Bêta. Jim pouvait passer la totalité de son affectation sans plus jamais croiser l'Enterprise.

« Le Shenandoah serait une excellente occasion pour tout cadet qui cherche à obtenir une expérience variée. » Dit lentement Spock. « Après les deux années d'affectation, un Enseigne peut être promu lieutenant. »

Jim regarda un moment la manche de Spock, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Vulcain. « Et si … et si je suis à la recherche d'un plus grand engagement ? » Demanda Jim.

Spock s'interrogea sur le double sens possible de sa question, se demanda si c'était juste son propre espoir qui lui jouait des tours. Il détournait les yeux, réfléchissant à sa réponse, quand il les posa sur un Andorien penché sur une silhouette familière, tenant une tablette au-dessus de sa tête. _Senik_. Spock commença par s'avancer, puis courir lorsque le poing de l'Andorien partit vers l'arrière. Spock sprinta dans le couloir à temps pour retenir le bras et le faire dévier à quelques centimètres de la tête de Senik.

L'Andorien cria sous la douleur, et Senik s'éloigna du mur pour se rapprocher de Spock.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » Demanda Jim, deux pas derrière le Vulcain. Personne ne répondit. Quelques Cadets plus bas dans la salle parlaient dans leurs communicateurs, alertant probablement la sécurité.

« Senik, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Interrogea Spock. L'enfant acquiesça et l'Andorien lutta vainement pour se dégager de l'étreinte du Vulcain.

« C'est juste un gamin, Skeral. » Dit Jim, d'une voix horrifiée. « C'est quoi ton problème avec lui ? »

Les antennes de l'Andorien frémirent quand Jim s'adressa à lui, mais Skeral ne répondit pas. Spock observait, se méfiant du comportement de l'Andorien envers l'Humain.

Senik se pencha pour ramasser le PADD jeté. « Puis-je être excusé ? »

« Oui. Cadet Kirk. Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard. »

Jim fut tenté de protester, mais il hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir. Spock tourna son attention vers l'Andorien qui lorgnait avidement Jim. Dès que l'Humain fut partit, Spock porta toute son attention sur Skeral, pas surpris de voir les dents de l'homme dévoilé dans une expression de défi.

« Vous n'êtes plus autorisé à parler ou interagir de quelque manière que ce soit avec le Vulcain Senik ou le Cadet Kirk. » Ordonna doucement Spock. « Est-ce compris ? »

.

* * *

.

 **Contraction** : Difficile à voir dans une autre langue que l'anglais. Spock a dit « I'd look forward » au lieu de « I had look forward ». Ça veut dire exactement la même chose sauf que, généralement, la forme contractée des mots correspond au langage courant et que la forme normal correspond au langage soutenu d'une certaine façon. J'aurai peut-être dû mettre ''J'suis'' au lieu de ''Je suis'' mais je vois mal Spock parler, même sous l'effet du sucre, comme un gamin ^^ voilà, j'espère que l'explication est claire :) Si l'un de vous est bilingue et souhaite ajouter quelque chose ou même corriger mon explication, n'hésitez-pas !


	7. Chapter 7 : Reporter les Résultats II

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** :

Reporter les Résultats, Partie II

Seulement une heure après l'incident du couloir, Jim était assis devant la console d'ordinateur dans le bureau d'aide du Laboratoire de traitements de données Astrométriques, en essayant de lire à travers une thèse les mouvements de solidarité interstellaire du quadrant Bêta.

« Je sais que tu m'observes. » Dit Jim à la chambre vide, pas surpris de voir une tête dépasser de derrière une étagère. « Senik, je pensais qu'on avais un accord. »

« Notre accord était que j'obtienne la permission de le vous observer. Je l'ai obtenue, et je n'ai pas été mis au courant de toute nécessité de renouveler ledit accord. » Déclara Senik, toujours debout près de l'étagère à plusieurs mètres. « Dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas là pour mener des observations scientifiques. »

Jim attendait en silence, regardant avec fascination Senik lutter intérieurement contre quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Jim et lui remit une tablette.

« J'ai passé un accord avec Spock. Je devais être transparent dans mes efforts, tant que cela ne nuisait pas à la nature objective de mes observations. » Continua Senik. « Je vois maintenant que mon rôle en tant que scientifique est compromis, et il est alors logique de mettre fin à mon étude. »

Jim prit la tablette offerte, reconnaissant celle que Skeral avait prise à Senik une heure plus tôt. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mes recherches et observations de ces dernières semaines. Elles sont inaptes à être publiées. » Admis Senik, un peu tristement.

« Mais pourquoi me les donner ? » Demanda Jim, à la fois prudent et intrigué par le contenu imaginé de l'étude de Senik.

« Mon hypothèse était bonne, comme en témoignent mes données. » Déclara Senik, sincèrement. « Je crois que cette étude peut avoir de la valeur pour vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Allez-vous accepter une affectation sur le Shenandoah ? » Répliqua Senik.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une grande décision. » Dit Jim, décidant de ne pas s'interroger sur comment le jeune Vulcain connaissait l'offre potentielle du Capitaine Cho.

« Alors, vous voulez toutes les données disponibles pour prendre la décision la plus logique. » Déclara le garçon.

« Tout n'est pas question de logique et de données, Senik. Il y a aussi ce que je veux pour moi, pour ma carrière – »

« – et les personnes que vous aimez. » Ajouta Senik.

Jim cligna des yeux, surpris par la réponse perspicace du garçon Vulcain. « Oui. Ça aussi. »

Senik hocha la tête et leva la main à la manière Vulcaine. « Longue vie et prospérité, Cadet Kirk. »

Jim leva la main dans un salut passable en retour. « Longue vie et prospérité. »

.

* * *

.

Pas moins de trente minutes plus tard, alors que Jim passait attentivement en revue les mots sur son écran, son sixième sens l'avertit qu'il était observé. Il leva les yeux, surpris de trouver Spock debout devant son bureau, les mains étroitement jointes derrière son dos, le regard vide.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre travail. » Dit-il, sa voix vide de toute trace d'émotion.

« Oh, je ne travaille pas. Senik était ici, il voulait me faire lire ses données de recherche. » Dit Jim, en repoussant le PADD. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. » Dit Spock, bien que sa posture affirme le contraire.

« Est-ce que Skeral … ? »

« Il est en ce moment-même interrogé par la sécurité de l'Académie et sera sanctionné de manière appropriée. » Déclara Spock.

« Avez-vous – »

« J'ai besoin de savoir – »

Ils stoppèrent et Jim hocha la tête vers Spock. « Vous d'abord. »

« Je dois savoir si vous avez une relation avec le Cadet Skeral. »

Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent de manière presque comique. « Il vous a dit ça ? »

« Non. Et ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Bien, la réponse est non. » Dit-il. « Vous pensez que je vois d'autres personnes ? »

« Je n'ai fait aucune hypothèse, mais cela ne constitue pas une possibilité déraisonnable. » Déclara calmement Spock.

« Pourquoi serait-il raisonnable de penser quelque chose comme ça ? Qui je pourrais voir ? » Jim se leva, claquant la tablette sur le bureau. « Plus logiquement, quand aurais-je eu le temps ? »

Spock ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit pendant un moment. « Je vois que je vous ai mis en colère. Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Alors soyez clair. » Dit Jim, sa voix sonnait beaucoup trop fortement dans la salle presque vide.

« Vous n'avez pas demandé à officialiser notre relation. » Avança Spock. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de le faire, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé en raison de votre possible affectation à bord du Shenandoah. C'est une excellente occasion pour vous, et cela peut répondre à vos besoins à court terme. »

« Mes besoins … » Marmonna Jim, en colère face à la suggestion. « Vous pensez que je cherche du court terme avec le Shenandoah et que je ne peux pas gérer un engagement plus important comme avec l'Enterprise. Eh bien, je l'aime vraiment, l'Enterprise, plus que tout, réellement. Et peut-être que j'ai attendu avant de m'engager avec parce que je le comprends la façon dont il fonctionne, dont il est fait. Est-ce que vous y avez pensé ? »

Spock recula légèrement aux mots de Jim. « Je ne crois pas que vous parliez encore des vaisseaux. »

A ce moment, une des machines de l'arrière salle bipa, et Jim leva les mains en l'air. « J'abandonne ! » Dit-il, et il se tourna pour faire son travail, sans aucun regard pour le Vulcain surpris.

Jim se pencha sur la grande machine, et fut surpris quand une main le retourna brusquement et le poussa contre un mur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être – »

« Je n'abandonne pas. » Insista Spock, sa main levée caressant le visage de Jim. « Je ne veux pas que vous me rejetiez à cause de mon mauvais comportement de tout à l'heure. »

Jim inspira, oubliant de quoi ils parlaient. Spock le touchait. Enfin.

« Vous avez dit hier que vous aviez toujours su où vous en étiez avec moi. » Dit Spock, se penchant, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. « A côté de moi. Je voudrais que vous soyez à mes côtés. »

« Même sur l'Enterprise ? » Demanda Jim, le regard plongé dans les yeux bruns foncés face à lui.

« Partout. » Chuchota Spock, et Jim réduit l'écart entre leurs lèvres avec un grognement satisfait. Spock lui retourna avidement et maladroitement le baiser. Jim passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et épais, se délectant de la courbe d'une oreille et du bruit que Spock fit quand il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Une des mains de Spock passa sous la chemise de l'uniforme de Jim et se traça un chemin dans le dos de l'humain, qui gémit et pressa ses hanches contre celles du Vulcain.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'ordinateur sonna, alertant Jim qu'un client était à la réception. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas visibles à partir de l'autre pièce.

« Oh mon dieu, » Grogna Jim, cette fois de dépit, en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Spock. « C'est la partie ennuyeuse de la bibliothèque. Personne ne vient ici. »

Spock fit un pas en arrière, lissant son uniforme noir, et passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Il l'avait fait. Il avait massacré la frange parfaite du Vulcain.

« Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas le moment le plus opportun, mais ais-je raison de croire que nous nous sommes mutuellement engagés dans une relation exclusive ? »

Jim sourit, lissant la chemise de Spock pour faire bonne mesure. « Si tu ne peux pas le déduire, je peux évidemment te donner d'autres raisons. »

Spock regarda Jim avec émerveillement. « Si tu n'es pas occupé, je t'invite à la maison pour le dîner. »

Jim hocha la tête, toujours souriant. « 1800, après mon quart ? »

Spock acquiesça et s'en alla sans un mot, laissant Jim se calmer et saluer son troisième visiteur en une heure, un record.

.

* * *

.

Jim et Spock étaient assis face à face sur la petite table de salon de la maison du Vulcain, se regardant sans dire un mot. La tension était grande, et tout ce à quoi Jim pouvait penser était de découvrir s'il réussirait à faire passer Spock par-dessus la table et voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour faire apparaître un délicieux verdissement sur ses joues.

« La soupe est délicieuse. » Dit Jim, brisant enfin le silence.

« C'est une recette de Dame Amanda. » Déclara Senik depuis la cuisine. « Elle m'a conseillé d'inclure plus de sel pour rehausser la saveur du plat traditionnel Vulcain. »

« Oh, eh bien transmet mes compliments à ta mère s'il te plaît. » Demanda Jim à Spock. Le Vulcain acquiesça et continua lentement à manger sa soupe, regardant parfois en direction de la cuisine où Senik hachait les légumes.

« Combien de plats y a-t-il ? » Chuchota Jim, ce qui était vain compte-tenu de l'audition Vulcaine de Senik.

« Sept. » Répondit le garçon. « Ou plus, si ma pénitence n'est pas satisfaisante. »

Jim réprima un soupir. Il avait espéré un repas tranquille avec Spock, ignorant que Senik s'était approprié la soirée pour démontrer sa culpabilité vulcaine à leur invité d'honneur. Sept plats de nourriture préparés pour l'appréciation de l'offensé. À en juger par le comportement de Spock, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée non plus.

Senik apparut derrière Jim avec un panier de pain frais. « Le _balkra_ est presque prêt. »

« Senik, je ne suis même pas en colère. » Essaya encore Jim. « C'est inutile. Illogique, même. »

Spock se contenta de lever un sourcil dans sa direction comme pour dire, _tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé ?_

« Je me dois de répéter que je vois maintenant l'invasion de votre vie privée comme une grave erreur de ma part et que, dans ma quête zélée de la science, j'ai négligé de prendre en compte les dommages ou l'inconfort que je vous ai fait subir. Même si vous êtes prêt à l'oublier, je ne peux pas ne pas m'excuser. »

« Alors peut-être, devrais-tu penser à une pénitence différente. » Suggéra Jim. « De façon humaine, par respect pour mes … normes culturelles. » Senik se ragaillardit à cela, se retournant en attente d'explication. « Tu devrais me présenter tes excuses, puis me faire une faveur. »

« Une faveur. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas faire habituellement dans des circonstances habituelles, dans un acte de bonne volonté. C'est très illogique. »

« Très bien, c'est une rémunération. » Dit Jim, et ça sembla apaiser le jeune Vulcain. « J'ai besoin de vie privée. Toi, tu vas dans ta chambre, tu n'écoutes pas, ni n'en sors avant demain matin. Mets un casque si tu veux, mais ton cousin et moi devons parler en privé. »

« Comme les murs sont insonorisées de façon standard, le casque sera inutile. » Répondit Senik, se tournant pour sortir le plat du four.

Il le déposa sur le comptoir pour le laisser refroidir et retira ses mitaines de protection avant de se tourner pour faire face à Jim.

« Cadet Kirk, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces cinq dernières semaines : vous observant dans votre environnement, m'appropriant votre travail et vos dossiers, entrant dans votre dortoir, et distribuant des sondages auprès de vos parents vivants. »

Jim était sans voix. « Tu as été dans mon dortoir ? Tu as parlé à ma mère ? »

Senik verdit. « Je ne suis pas entré dans votre chambre, seulement dans le bâtiment. »

« Mais tu as contacté ma mère. Elle a rempli un sondage ? »

Senik hocha la tête. « Les données compilées de Winona Kirk et Dame Amanda ont été utilisé comme – »

« En quoi ma mère est-elle pertinente pour tes recherches ? » Dit Spock, retrouvant soudainement sa langue. Ainsi, il ne connaissait pas la véritable nature des activités scientifiques de Senik.

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent quand il comprit. « J'ai fait une erreur, _tomasu_. Il y a deux parties devant qui je dois faire amende honorable ce soir. Spock, fils de Sarek, je t'ai blessé, » Senik entonna les mots traditionnels pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, « et cherche ton pardon pour – »

« Je demande moi aussi des excuses humaines. » Intervint Spock, d'un ton presque cassant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de la liste de tes griefs, je les entendrais plus tard. Va dans ta chambre. Maintenant. »

Senik hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard au couple assis, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Jim soupira puis regarda Spock. « Les enfants, hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tous les enfants Vulcains soient comme lui. » Déclara Spock.

Jim sourit. « Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'adore, et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Je veux dire, s'il nous avait pas réuni, qui sait comment, ou même si, nous nous serions rencontrés. »

« Comment en effet ? »

.

* * *

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jim se trouva poussé en arrière vers le lit de Spock, ses mains serrant avec anxiété la tunique bleue préférée du Vulcain.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne peut pas nous entendre ? » Demanda à nouveau Jim.

« Oui, » murmura Spock contre la peau de son cou alors qu'il mordillait un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

« Et il n'a pas mis ta chambre sur écoute? » Ajouta Jim. Spock arrêta immédiatement son exploration du cou de l'humain, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu ne penses quand même pas que … »

« Si tu ne t'y opposes pas, je possède un outil qui confirmera qu'aucun équipement de surveillance n'a été installé. » Déclara Spock. Jim ne put qu'acquiescer. Avant de se lever, Spock lui donna un profond baiser et quitta ensuite la pièce.

Aussi standard et humain que l'était le salon était, la chambre de Spock était complètement décadente et remplie de trésors Vulcains. Les somptueux revêtements muraux rouges et les statues ornées parlaient tous d'un autre monde. Jim retira ses chaussettes et s'allongea sur le lit, qui était étonnamment doux, exception faite d'un objet qui appuyait contre son dos. Il tendit la main derrière lui et sortit le PADD oublié.

Il ne voulait pas espionner, mais les mots « _bonheur érotique montant en elle comme les Plaines de Feu de Kir_ » attirèrent son attention et il ne put s'arrêter de lire.

Quand Spock revint avec son appareil, il trouva Jim vautré sur son lit, une main sur la tablette et l'autre sur sa bouche, étouffant ses rires.

« Ça fait parti des archives littéraires Terriennes de Senik. » Expliqua Spock, s'excusant presque, alertant Jim de sa présence. Jim leva les yeux et sourit largement. « Il pensait que ces histoires seraient instructives, je ne les ai pas trouvé utiles. »

« Bien, parce que c'est complètement absurde, tu sais. Le sexe et la romance sont très différents dans la réalité. »

Le front de Spock se fronça légèrement, et il se tourna pour scanner la pièce. « Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Les descriptions étaient … inhabituelles et la biologie tout à fait illogique. »

Jim venait juste de finir de la partie où _les nombreuses couleurs de la passion étaient enlacées dans leur arc d'amour_ , et il était d'accord avec lui.

Le scanner bipa. « Il n'y a pas d'équipements de surveillance dans les environs immédiats. » Rapporta Spock et Jim soupira de reconnaissance. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'emmener dans son dortoir où Bones serait sûrement.

Jim mit la tablette sur la table de chevet et se leva, prenant les mains de Spock. Il lui donna un demi-sourire affectueux. « Tu sais, je pensais que les Vulcains n'aimaient pas être touchés, j'ai toujours peur de le faire. »

« Il est vrai que le toucher est quelque chose de très intime, accepté juste entre membres d'une même famille et compagnons. » Dit tranquillement Spock, prenant une des mains de Jim et la caressant de deux de ses doigts. « C'est _ozh'esta_ , c'est comme ça que les Vulcains s'embrassent. »

« _Ozh'esta_. » Répeta Jim. « Tu es mon premier baiser Vulcain. » Il eut un doux sourire.

« Et tu es le mien. » Dit simplement Spock, prenant Jim de court.

« Le premier ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas … »

« Je n'ai jamais été engagé dans une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle. » Admit Spock. « Je ne voulais pas, si je ne me sentais pas … » il hésita, confus alors que des émotions étrangères le submergeaient.

« Je sais. » Le rassura Jim. « Moi aussi. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Avec quelqu'un. »

Spock hocha la tête, et recommença la caresse avec un intérêt renouvelé.

« Si nous avions fait tout ça à la manière Vulcaine, qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé ? » Demanda Jim.

« Je t'aurais offert _mnah_ , ma proposition de mariage, il y a quelques jours, et, si tu avais accepté, je t'aurais emmené dans la maison de mon père et présenté comme le compagnon que j'ai choisi. » Dit Spock, son attention retenue par les doigts de Jim caressant les siens. « Nous aurions eu une cérémonie de liaison, et nous serions _Telik_ , liés et mariés. »

Jim réfléchit à ça, tout en explorant les mains de Spock. « Est-ce que tu souhaites que ça arrive ? »

« Jim, nous ne sommes pas un couple Vulcain, et je ne nourris pas de telles attentes de ta part. » Dit sincèrement Spock. « Nous sommes ensemble, c'est suffisant. »

« Ensemble. » Répeta Jim. « J'aime ça. » Il accrocha ses deux doigts autour de ceux de Spock et les utilisa pour le conduire vers le lit où il passerait les prochaines heures à montrer à Spock ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autres '' _ensemble_ ''.

.

* * *

.

Le matin suivant, Jim ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Spock tourné vers lui, vautré sur les ¾ du lit. Jim poussa les membres errants sur sa route et posa la tête sur l'espace entre son épaule et sa poitrine.

Apparemment, le Vulcain ne se réveillait pas progressivement. Dès que la tête de Jim entra en contact avec son torse, il se secoua et regarda l'humain avec des yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai dormi 1,8 heures de trop. » Annonça-t-il, l'incrédulité perçant dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas cours avant encore quelques heures. Est-ce que tu es en retard ? » Marmonna Jim, passant ses bras autour du torse du Vulcain, sentant les battements de cœurs contre ses côtes.

« Non. Je ne me réveille jamais aussi tard. C'est tout à fait inhabituel. »

Jim bougea sa tête pour mieux voir son amant. « Nous avons fait des choses inhabituelles la nuit dernière. » Le taquina-t-il, battant des cils pour plus d'effet. « Chacune de ces choses mérite d'être reproduite. »

Les bouts des oreilles de Spock verdirent, ce qui fit sourire Jim au souvenir de ce verdissement qui s'était étendu au cou et à la clavicule. Jim avait tracé le chemin avec sa langue et avait découvert que son Vulcain était légèrement chatouilleux.

« Je reviens. » Déclara-t-il.

Il posa un baiser rapide sur son épaule et balança ses jambes hors du lit, trouvant ses vêtements en tas avec ceux de Spock. Il prit un sous-vêtement et un pantalon, dans l'intention de se rendre à la salle de bain. Une fois habillé, il fit un clin d'œil impertinent à Spock, qui le regardait faire sans vergogne, et ouvrit doucement la porte pour se faufiler dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit un petit visage derrière lui.

« Vous avez eu une relation sexuelle. » Annonça bruyamment Senik.

Jim rougit aussitôt d'embarras et lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu es censé être dans ta chambre. » Siffla-t-il.

« C'est le matin, ma pénitence est terminé. » Fit remarquer le garçon.

« Oui, c'est terminé, ce qui signifie que tu devrais avoir appris quelque chose sur la vie privée des gens. » Chuchota ostensiblement Jim. « Ce que nous faisons entre adultes ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu mon café du matin. »

Senik s'écarta pour permettre à Jim de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Cadet Kirk, bien que mes résultats finaux ne prévoyaient pas que vous le feriez, je suis heureux de constater que ce comportement soutient mon hypothèse. »

« Ouais, super. » Grommela Jim, toujours incroyablement gêné, mais beaucoup trop heureux pour laisser ça le miner.

.

* * *

.

Le Capitaine Pike se pencha en arrière dans son siège derrière le bureau, observant son officier Vulcain. « Et cette relation est de nature romantique ? »

Spock hocha la tête, raide comme un piquet dans son siège. « Oui, nous sommes engagés dans une relation amoureuse. »

Pike prit le PADD et commença à lire.

 _Les hypothèses inter espèces humanoïdes ont longtemps été utilisées pour prédire les relations sexuelles et amoureuses entre espèces humanoïdes sexués. Cet auteur a cherché à illustrer comment cette hypothèse pouvait être réfutée en utilisant les principes biotiques des indices biologiques hétérospécifiques. Les données collectées de manière objective ont été placées dans un modèle de régression logistique multi variée, désignant chaque ensemble de variables environnementales et biologiques …_

« Un document universitaire ? » Demanda Pike. « Pourquoi me donnez-vous ça ? »

« Un scientifique prometteur possède des données qui démontrent qu'une relation entre le Cadet et Kirk et moi-même ne serait pas seulement bénéfique pour nous-mêmes, mais bénéfique pour notre vocation et la communauté. »

« Spock, vous avez besoin de statistiques pour déterminer si vous voulez sortir avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Répondit Spock. « Mais ça aide certainement. »

« Eh bien, c'est super. Lorsque vous vous engagerez définitivement, n'oubliez pas de faire analyser le contrat de mariage par un homologue scientifique. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Sarcasme, Commander. Permission accordée. Je veux Kirk à bord de l'Enterprise le mois prochain pour une formation avec les autres Cadets formés au commandement, et je le recommande comme lieutenant quand il aura son diplôme. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » Dit Spock. Il se dirigea ensuite hors du bureau, un enthousiasme presque discernable dans sa démarche.

Pike attendit que le Vulcain ferme la porte avant de faire défiler le document vers le bas.

… _Arrive à la conclusion que le Sujet Spock et le Sujet Kirk, selon les données récoltées objectivement, sont une combinaison supérieure. Il est de l'opinion de l'auteur que, étant donné les possibilités, leur bien-être émotionnel physique et psychique restera à un niveau optimal pour la durée de leur existence._


	8. Epilogue

**Titre** : Objective Data

 **Auteur** : walkandtalk

 **Résumé** : Un jeune vulcain décide de trouver un partenaire pour son tuteur, Spock. Après de minutieux calculs, Cadet Kirk se révèle être, évidemment, le meilleur choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de walkandtalk. Quand à l'univers de Star Trek, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires

 **Bêta-reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** :

Reproduire les résultats

 **10 ans plus tard...**

Le Commander de l'Enterprise se pencha en arrière sur son siège, et observa l'officier subalterne Vulcain. « Et cette relation est de nature romantique ? »

Dans un coin, un autre homme grogna derrière sa main. « Désolé. » Dit-il. « Ignorez-le, Cadet, il vous taquine. »

Spock se tourna pour regarder son compagnon. « Capitaine, je cherche à maintenir le décorum approprié sur l'exercice de cette formation. » Il se tourna vers le Cadet. « Et je ne taquine pas. »

Jim sourit largement, et fit un clin d'œil au Cadet qui sentit un malaise nouer son estomac.

« Cadet. » Continua Spock. « Pourquoi le Cadet Twi n'est-elle pas ici pour demander avec vous cette dérogation ? »

Senik sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer, un reflexe dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser.

« La relation n'est pas de nature romantique … pas encore. » Déclara-t-il. « Je pensais qu'il était prudent de porter cette question devant vous, avant de réellement approcher le Cadet Twi. »

Spock ne répondit pas mais Jim grogna de nouveau. « Votre demande est accordée, Cadet. » Dit-il, mettant fin à l'appréhension de Senik. « Commander, prenez-en note dans mon journal. Cadet, peut-être aimeriez-vous faire usage du mess des officiers, auquel vous aurez accès cette semaine. Autant profiter des avantages qu'offre le vaisseau en terme d'intimité pour inviter le Cadet Twi, avant que vous ne soyez de retour à l'Académie ? »

Senik haussa les sourcils, reconnaissant de la prévoyance de l'homme. « Merci, Capitaine, je vais le faire. »

« 1900, est-ce trop tôt ? »

« Trop tôt pour quoi, monsieur ? » Demanda Senik, confus.

« Eh bien, Spock et moi voulons être sûr d'obtenir des sièges au premier rang pour votre premier rendez-vous. » Expliqua Jim, les yeux brillants de malice. « Je crois pas qu'il y ait déjà eu une étude du comportement de séduction Andorian-Vulcain. Je pense que dans une semaine, nous aurons compilé quelques terraquads de données – »

« Deux virgule sept terraquads de données. » Compléta Spock.

« Oui, au moins nous aurons une semaine de formation pour cela. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser les ressources du reste du département de science. Cette étude a un réel potentiel. »

Les yeux de Senik s'écarquillèrent de peur.

« Je ne crois pas que le Capitaine ai l'intention d'exercer une telle vengeance pour vos actions commises étant enfant. » Le rassura Spock depuis son siège.

Senik se détendit légèrement.

Jim sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Bien sûr que non. » Accepta-t-il avant de le conduire vers la sortie.

Juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, Senik put entendre la voix filtrer dans le couloir.

« Ce n'est pas une vengeance … _c'est de la science_ ! »

 **Fin.**


End file.
